


Cursed Star

by Olympianlove (VOlympianlove)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempted Murder, Cinderella Elements, Curses, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Male Cinderella, Royalty, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/Olympianlove
Summary: A twist off on Ella Enchanted and the feature film of Cinderella in 2015, fanxing style.Written for ReLay Fanfic Fest 2015.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story and please comment and tell me what you liked or disliked about it. A lot of thought went into putting this story together so I really want to see how you guys liked it:)

The fairy floated into the room through the open window, fairy dust spilling off his wings as they furiously fluttered. Straight onto the floor Minseok had just cleaned. Minseok tutted as the fairy grew to full size beside the mistress’s bed. The lady opened her eyes to smile at the fairy but when she saw who it was, her smile slipped.

It was Baekhyun, the eccentric and slightly crazy fairy.

She managed to keep her smile on her face but it looked more like she was baring her teeth at the fairy instead of smiling. Baekhyun hopped over to the cradle and peeked inside curiously.

A pretty fresh faced baby peeped out at him and gurgled happily, waving its fists in Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun leaned closer and the baby struck at his nose with his tiny fist. “His name is Yixing.” Minseok piped up as Baekhyun recoiled, grabbing where he was hit in pain.

He gathered the baby boy into his arms and laid him in Baekhyun’s. “Stay still won’t you?!” Baby Yixing gurgled and kicked at the blankets he was wrapped in, which made it difficult for Baekhyun to hold him. The fairy frowned at the baby and his face brightened.

“I know what I shall give him.” He tucked the blankets more tightly around the boy and waved a hand over him. I shall bestow upon him, the gift of obedience. From now on, he will obey every command given to him and you will have the most obedient little boy.” Fairy dust fell over the baby boy and tickled his nose, making him sneeze. He started to wail for his mother.

“Stop crying.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile when the baby’s mouth closed and the wailing stopped immediately as if he had been gagged. He heard a gasp of horror come from the bed and frowning, he turned to the woman lying upon the bed. His voice came out low and threatening, a subtle warning to her, “It is a good present isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes. Of course! We thank you for your gift.” The mistress hurriedly reassured him, upper limbs outstretched. “May I have my baby back?”

Baekhyun ignored her and settled for petting the baby in his hold. The baby who blinked up at him with wide frightened eyes, mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. The fairy carefully tucked the blankets tightly around the baby and set him back into his cradle.

“Precious little thing. Well, I must be off now. Toodles.”

Baekhyun shrank and vanished out the window.

After he had vanished, the lady sprang out of her bed and pulled her baby into her arms. Baby Yixing stared up at her with no sound coming out of his mouth. Minseok recovered from his shock and released his grip on the broom, letting it fall onto the ground in favour of taking the baby from his mistress.

"No one must know." His mistress moved to grip his upper body tightly. "He will be in terrible danger if anyone finds out. Swear that you will never mention this, Minseok. Swear it."

Minseok cradled the baby close to him, a feeling of unease growing in the pit of his stomach.

\---------

Yixing turned out to be able to speak after all, much to the relief of his ever worried mother. He grew up to be an obedient boy, just like Baekhyun had said but he was already good in a way that meant he never really needed the curse, as it was already in his nature to be kind and honest.


	2. Chapter 1

Yixing giggled as the butterfly he had been chasing landed lightly on his nose, tickling him. The insects’ delicate wings fluttered and it took off, flying towards the patch of sweet pea flowers growing nearby.

Yixing watched it fly away with an amazed look on his face. “Did you see that, mama? Did you see that butterfly?!” He raced to where his mother is sitting under the shade of the massive maple tree, holding out a handful of flowers for her which he had picked a few moments before.

His mother smiled and taking the flowers handed to her, she pressed a handkerchief to his forehead, helping him wipe the sweat that was beading at his forehead and beginning to trickling down his face.

“I did. It is very beautiful, isn’t it darling?” Yixing settled down next to his mother and leaned in close.

“Why are their wings full of patterns, mama?” He asked curiously, allowing his mother to draw him into her lap. “Butterflies carry wishes and dreams to the writer of the universe, Xing-ah. They carry our hopes and desires to the writer and the writer hears them, so they can be granted.”

His mother smiled down at the earnest little face in her lap and stroked his sweat drenched hair gently. “Really, mama?” Yixing sat up, eyes wide with disbelief. “Yes, really. But he only grants the wishes of certain people. The ones who are courageous and are kind to others. Yixing, my darling, do you want your wishes to be granted?”

Yixing nodded his head and then rested it on his mother’s shoulder. “Then remember, always, have courage and be kind.” She whispered it like a secret into his ear and he nodded solemnly.

“I will, mama.”

The clattering of wheels on flagstones break the sedate mood and Yixing lept to his feet to run, his mother close behind him, laughter and happiness brimming to show clearly on both their faces.

“Papa is back!” The lord’s feet have barely touched the stones when he was met with an armful of the ten year old boy. He picked up his beloved son and swung him around, a smile spreading over his face. "How have you been?"

Yixing clung to his father, squeezing tightly, and kissed his cheek.

"We missed you." Yixing's mother smiled demurely at her husband, despite wanting to throw herself into his arms like Yixing had done.

"Get off me now, son, and give your mother a chance to look at me."

Yixing stiffened when the spell took hold and pushed himself away from his father in an almost violent fashion. "Cheng! What have you done?!"

Lord Cheng stared at his son in horror, "I didn't mean it that way son. I meant it as a joke!" Yixing whimpered as his mother engulfed him in a hug.

"It's okay. No harm done but we must be careful."

Yixing recovered quickly and goes to cling onto his father again. "You've brought me something haven't you, papa? You always do."

The harsh lines of worry on Lord Cheng's face soften when he looked into his son's earnest face. "I have. But shall we go inside first? I'm starving." Yixing giggled when his father swept him into one of his strong arms, wrapping the other around his wife to lead them inside.

\---------

Lord Cheng dropped his son onto the chair at the of the dining table before settling next to him, his wife pressed close to his side. The servants appear to place bowls of steaming pumpkin soup in front of the family. Yixing dug into the soup as fast as he can, the soup coming to run down to his chin as it spilled out of his mouth, eager for his father’s present.

“Slow down, darling.” Lady Liling glanced at her son, a fond smile curving her beautiful features upwards. Yixing’s body stiffened again and his hand slowed immediately.

He glanced up at his mother pitifully, eyes almost begging for her to relieve him from the command of the curse.

“Oh honey. I mean, eat as fast as you please.”

Yixing’s body relaxed and he ate at a much slower pace than he had before, his excitement somewhat dampened. His parents exchanged worried looks. The curse posed a very large problem; any direct command and Yixing was compelled to obey it. None of the servants, apart from Minseok, were aware of the curse put on the boy but Yixing could not possibly avoid detection for the rest of his life.

“Will papa show me now?” Yixing asked when they have all finished their lunch. Lord Cheng smiled down at his son and bid a servant to bring him the trunk that had been taken up to his chambers. He knelt by Yixing’s chair and carefully lifted the lid from the case, out from which he brought a small package wrapped in blue silk to give to his son. Yixing held the package in his hands, admiring the soft sheen of the luxurious material. He turned the silk over and gasped audibly in delight.

A faux fur covered journal fell into his lap.

He carefully turned the cream covered pages in delight; the paper, marked with the five distinctive striped lines of sheet music, was thick and sturdy in his fingers.

He hugged the book to his chest in glee.

“Thank you, papa! It’s beautiful!” Lord Cheng smiled and pulled another box from the trunk. “I will miss your birthday, so this is your birthday present in advance.” He uncovered the box to reveal a pair of new dance shoes. Yixing cheered in happiness.

“Try them… Do you want to try them on?” Lord Cheng hurriedly amended his statement. His wife beamed at her son’s enthusiasm. Yixing slipped the shoes on. They fitted perfectly and the feel of the leather was soft against his feet. He danced around the dining hall, singing in utter joy. His contentment exploding from his chest.

“I will have to leave in a week’s time. So, happy early birthday, my little prince.” Yixing’s heart sank instantly.

“But that is so soon!” He protested at the same time as his mother, their tones matching.

His father smiled sadly down at him.

“I have to sweetheart. I will bring more presents the next time? I promise.”

Yixing took the shoes from his small feet and pressed them back into his father’s hands.

“If I give these back to you, will you not go? Will you stay home?”

Lord Cheng laid a hand on his son’s hair and kisses his forehead, “I must. Keep them, and keep dancing. You can show me your dance moves the next time I come home, alright?”

Yixing sniffled and buried his head in his father’s shirt.

“I don’t want presents. I want you to stay home.”

“This is the last time. I promise. The next time I come back, I’ll be staying for good.” Lord Cheng glanced at his wife as he said this, trying to reassure her as well.

“Really?” Yixing looked up at his father with sparkling eyes. “That’s wonderful!” Lady Liling rose from her seat to embrace her husband.

“So can we have a compromise? You work hard on your studies and I will try to be back as soon as I can?” Lord Cheng patted his son on his head tenderly.

“Yes. I promise Papa. I will!” Yixing leaped into his father’s arms, almost hugging the life right out of him.

\---------

4 years later

“You must drink Mother. You will get better. Remember, Father promised to be home soon and you will be there to greet him.” Yixing laid a cool hand on his mother’s cheek, raising the chalice to her dry lips once more. Lady Liling obediently swallowed the medicine from the vessel but her colour wass pale and her body trembled violently. Her strength waning to nothing.

“Yixing. Send a telegram to your father and tell him to come quickly. Tell him that your mother is gravely ill.” Minseok stood in the doorway of Lady Liling’s chambers, a tray of iced linens in one hand and a bowl of chrysanthemum blossoms in the other.

Yixing stiffened at the command and he tries to fight it. He did not want to leave her side for a mere second. Nausea swept over him as he struggled against the compulsion to obey the command. Pain started to flash through him and his hand shook, nearly spilling the medicine in his hand.

“Yixing. Stop fighting me.” Minseok set his bowl and tray on the bedside table and takes the chalice from Yixing’s hand. “You will have to do it eventually.”

Yixing let out a cry of frustration when he allowed his body walk away, away from his mother and towards his father's study for pen and paper. He hated how he always allows the curse to govern his life, hated that he cannot fight the need. He began to resist the curse when he had turned thirteen, tired of the constant commands that Minseok gave him. God knows the number of times he had complained to his mother about how Minseok used his ‘gift’ against him. He scribbled a hurried note and handed it over to a servant he passed in the hallway to send off.

His body did not relax until he had handed the telegram over, thetenseness of his muscles soothing to roll comfortably. He cursed and swore, hurrying back to his mother’s chambers. Minseok was bent over the bed, holding the bowl of chrysanthemums to Lady Liling’s lips. Yixing sat himself at the side of his mother’s bed and took her hand in his. Her hand was cold, unlike the rest of her feverish body. Yixing pressed it to his cheek, wanting to warm it up from his face.

“Xing-ah.” Yixing turned when he heard his mother speak. Her face was pale and every word that came from her seemed unbearably laboured.

“Have some more water, Mother.” He lifted the chalice to her lips, just as he had done before, as Minseok splayed an iced towel on her forehead.

“Listen to me Yixing.” Lady Liling tightened her grip on her son’s hand.

“You have to be careful. There are evil people out there who would use your curse against you. But you must fight. Fight with every fibre of your being. Remember what I have told you when you were ten and chasing butterflies.”

“Have courage. Be kind.” Yixing echoed his mother’s words and she sighed in something akin to relief.

“You will go far in life, my son. Keep your heart kind and your soul pure and the gods will bless you. I love you. Tell your father that I love him, and that I’m sorry.” She exhaled and sank further against the pillows, speaking clearly having taken nearly all her strength.

“Do you have to you go?” Yixing hated how he sounded like a helpless child as he clutched his mother’s hands to his chest.

“I believe so.” His mother closed her eyes as her breathing became shallower.

There was a loud crash from downstairs and they could hear Lord Cheng yelling for his wife as he tore through the house, but at that moment Yixing realised that his mother was about to leave him, there was nothing but their little bubble. Just him and her.

A tear trickled down his face as he bowed his head. “I love you, Mother.”

Lord Cheng burst through the door at that moment, panting and sweating with onnly moments to spare.

“My love.” He knelt at his wife’s bedside, their only son watching the scene unfold from where he was. “Forgive me for being late. I came as soon as I heard.”

Lady Liling smiled as he kissed her, her last breath heaving through her chest before all went silent. A tender split second of time that would be her last.

Yixing bit his lip, turning his head away, desperately trying to hold back tears. His father pulled him close and they stayed like that, mourning the woman they had lost with no chance of revival. The magic in Yixing’s veins useless when he wished for some power, any power, other than obedience.


	3. Chapter 2

After his mother's death, everybody noticed a change in the young boy's demeanor. He became quieter albeit being the kind hearted boy he was before. He danced less now, more focused on helping his father with the business and his music. Lord Cheng had decided after the death of his wife, to remain at home to watch over his son like he had promised, continuing his work from home.

However, it seemed that he had been struck with bad luck as his merchant ships were sunk in a freak storm. "Yixing." Yixing looked up from his writing at the sound of his name. They often spent their afternoons in the study, Lord Cheng doing and filing paperwork while Yixing worked on his music.

"Yes, papa." Yixing is worried by the crease in his father's brow. "Is there something bothering you?" Lord Cheng closed his eyes and pushed the telegram he had been reading towards his son. 

_Lord Zhang. Your ships have been lost in a storm._

"The men, father! Are they gone?" Yixing gasped. Lord Cheng nodded wearily and Yixing rose to stand at his father's side. "Would you mind Yixing, if I compensated the families of these men? It is a lot of money and it would mean letting go of a lot of our staff."

Yixing stared at his father, "Of course not. I can help with the chores. Minseok hyung had taught me things. Their families must be devastated papa, we should everything we can to help."

Lord Cheng smiled at his son's words. "You're just like your mother." He murmured, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kind and selfless."

Yixing flushed and ducked his head. "It's all that we can do papa. However, we must make sure that the staff we let go have jobs."

Lord Cheng swiftly arranged for gold to be taken to the families of the men who perished at sea and the staff he released were found well-paid employment, thanks to his connections. Yixing gave up his precious music to help do the laundry and feed the animals. He learned to cook and clean as well as any child born in a common background. But, it seemed that the bad luck would never stop coming because Lord Cheng soon received news that his caravans have been attacked by bandits; seven out of the ten had been looted and nearly all the men killed.

"Papa? Is there something wrong?" Yixing set the tea tray on the table and asked worriedly. His father had his head in his hands and seemed so terribly worried.

"The caravans my son. They are lost as well." Lord Cheng lifts his head to look at his son, his brow creased deeply with despair.

"What happened?" Yixing took a seat next to his father and started to massage his shoulders gently.

"Bandits on their way into town."

Yixing bit his lip. "How many lives Father?"

"Too many."

Yixing wrapped an arm around his father and hugged him tight.

"We must help their families. Are all of them lost?"

Lord Cheng shook his head, a little bit of hope flickering to life in his face.

"Not all. We still have three. The men are asking for me to return with them. Perhaps I can bring back the money we lost."

Yixing swallowed.

"You wish to go with them, papa?"

Lord Cheng took a glance at his son and pulled him close.

"I have a wanderer's soul my son. It's been too long. My name means journey you know. I want to but I promise to bring back something. Not much but a small token perhaps? What would you like? New dance shoes?"

Yixing lays his head on his father's shoulder. "I would wish that you wouldn't have to leave Father. But if it makes you happy. I have no need of new shoes but maybe bring home someone who can love both you and me for you have been lonely after Mother's passing."

Lord Cheng was startled by Yixing's request. He had been lonely but he had not expected Yixing to have noticed.

"Are you sure? I can bring you something as well."

Yixing pursed his lips and thought for a while.

"Bring me the first branch that brushes your head as you ride out because then you would have to carry the branch all the way and back so you can think of me every time you see it."

Lord Cheng laughed at the unusual request.

"I will if it pleases you so my son."

Yixing smiled and pressed a kiss on his father's forehead. "I will help you pack."

\---------

A year later, while Yixing is hanging out the laundry, he heard the sound of coach wheels on the flagstones.

In a flash, he dropped his basket and ran for the courtyard. Sure enough, a majestic coach was just rolling to a stop. A footman hopped around to the side door and opened it, as Yixing resisted the urge to cry out for his father and stood as still as he can, body trembling with anticipation. It wasn’t long before Minseok appeared next to him, grumbling about him not completing his chores. Lord Cheng exited the coach with a smile directed at his son and then swiftly turned back to the vehicle. Yixing’scuriosity spiked.

"May I present to you, my lady, my only son Yixing." To Yixing's surprise and delight, a young woman steps from the carriage, clutching delicately onto Lord Cheng's hand. "Yixing, my son. This is Lady Fan Lei, your new mother."

Yixing smiled, dimpling at the lady as he lifted her outstretched hand to kiss it.

"Your son is very charming Cheng." The lady reciprocated the action, showing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Jesus! Chanyeol! Your legs are in the way! Get out! Bloody giant." There was a commotion coming from the coach and a young boy stepped out from the coach, looking significantly ruffled.

Yixing stared, unabashed.

The boy looked about his age with bleached blonde hair and was incredibly tall. His sharp, but dark, eyes flicked across the estate with a disdainful expression and when his eyes land on Yixing, his lips curl with contempt. There was yet more shuffling inside the coach and another boy stepped out from the coach, even taller than the one before. He had ginger hair that grew in tight curls and large ears, his eyes were far brighter than the other.

One looked cold and calculating, whereas the other appeared to be the complete opposite. Lord Cheng smiled awkwardly at Yixing and extended a hand towards the boys studying the estate. "Yixing, these are your stepbrothers, Zitao and Chanyeol."

Yixing was taken aback by the look of pure antipathy Zitao shot him. He steadied himself and offered his most sincere smile.

"I'm sure you guys must be tired, perhaps I can take your things and..."

A coat was thrown in his direction and Yixing barely caught it, sufficiently cutting him off. Lord Cheng can only shoot Yixing an apologetic look as he wrapped an arm around Lady Fan Lei.

"Come, let's go in. We are all tired by the journey. Minseok, will you make us tea?"

Minseok bows and hurried away to the kitchen, leaving Yixing to follow his father into the house. He hung Zitao's coat on the coat rack carefully and wandered to the kitchen to help Minseok bring tea to the table, even serving the newcomers with the servant. Lord Cheng smiled and gestured for his son to sit in the chair next to him as they eat, once they’re done.

"How was your journey, papa?" Yixing asked after the tea had been cleared away by Minseok.

"It was good and I have recovered as much of the stock as I could." Lord Cheng stood to help the coachmen bring in the trunks and he sets a heavy trunk at Yixing's feet. He motioned for Yixing to open it.

"Oh, papa." Yixing pulled the branch from the trunk, reminiscent of the times when his father would bring gifts in his younger years.

Laying within was white wood, strong and sturdy, just as it was when Yixing handed it over. "I kept it as best I could because I didn't know what you would want with it." Lord Cheng smiled at the contented look on his son's face.

Zitao rolled his eyes and declared loudly, "Chanyeol and I are tired. Where are our rooms?"

"I will take you to your room," Yixing set the branch back into the trunk and stood to show them the way.

"Room? As in the singular and not the plural? I will have to share with this great buffoon?" Zitao made a horrified sound at the mere notion of such a thing once Yixing nodded.

Yixing flushed "I... We haven't got an extra room."

"Boys, boys we mustn't be picky because it is a farmhouse after all."

Yixing's face went hot and he sneaked a glance at his father before he led the boys up to their room, both expressing equal worry. On the way to their destination, they pass a locked door

that stirred both of the stepbrothers’ curiosity. "I thought said you didn't have extra rooms?" Zitao smirked coldly at Yixing, his words acting as fingers to pluck at his nerves until they find the right one.

"We don't." Yixing tries to hurry them past the locked door but

Zitao walked to it and jiggled the handle. Each rattle shaking Yixing up a little more.

"Then what's this?"

"It...It's my mother's room."

"Your mother? The dead one right." Zitao smirked triumphantly when he saw the flash of pain across Yixing's face.

Nerve found and struck.

"Let's go. I'm sure you're tired after your journey." Yixing changed the subject abruptly, the topic of his mother's death was still too painful to bear.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. Perhaps it's a sensitive topic no? You poor thing." Zitao's voice was laced with sarcasm, the claws of it digging in deeper into his pain.

"Now, boys." Yixing froze when he heard his stepmother's voice behind him, saving him from Zitao’s talons.

"Your father would like to speak to you Yixing." Minseok spoke from behind Lady Fan Lei.

Yixing nodded in relief and made a quick escape to his father's chambers.

"Yixing, come in." Lord Cheng looked up from where he is arranging his papers to smile at his son and he walked right into his father's embrace. "How are you?" Yixing just buried his face into his father's chest in answer. "I missed you so much." He mumbled into his father's shirt, feeling like a child again.

"How do you like Lady Fan Lei? I should have sent a letter but I wanted to surprise you."

"She's fine." Yixing smiled, but the thought of anyone replacing his mother kept it from reaching his eyes. "She will never be a substitute for your mother." Lord Cheng seemed to have read Yixing's mind as he pulled him close.

"I know."

"I have to leave for the city in about a week. I trust that you will treat them well. my son."

Yixing laughed, something like happiness in his veins thanks to the reunion with his only blood relation. “Of course I will, father. They are family now."


	4. Chapter 3

True to his word, Lord Cheng left two weeks later, having spent nearly all his time at home with his son. Minseok excused Yixing from his chores in order for him to be able to spend time with his father, giving them some time alone before they were apart once again.

“You’ll be careful, won’t you, Father?” Yixing murmured nervously as he aided his father in carrying the trunks to the coach. Zitao and Chanyeol stood sullenly by the door watching, making no move to aid with the loading of the carriage. Lady Fan Lei had vanished into the house because she ‘could not bear it’, something which made Yixing feel a little uneasy. In the two weeks that his father had been home, Yixing had a much clearer grasp on his stepbrothers’ temperament. Chanyeol would be kind to him, as long as Zitao was not around, but Zitao was constantly reminding and mocking Yixing of his misfortune, which only served to make him feel uncomfortable in his own home. Yixing had taken the branch his father brought for him and planted it at his mother’s grave, so a part of them would be together permanently, and Zitao was consistently making sly jibes at him for that.

His stepmother. however, remained a mystery to Yixing. He hoped that she would be able to love and care for him the way she seemed to care about her sons. But, there was a nagging feeling in his gut which made him reluctant to believe that.

“Take care of yourself and the rest of them while I’m away my son. I will be home soon.” Lord Cheng kissed his son on his forehead, completely ignorant of the command he had just given Yixing. “I promise.” Yixing felt his body stiffen and he sighed silently, eyes clenching in frustration. He would have done so, even if his father had not given him the command but all his father had done was strip him of a choice. His limited free will taken from his grasp.

Nevertheless, being the ever filial son, he hugged his father tightly and wished him well, for yet another time. He could only stand in the courtyard to watch as the coach rolled away until it had disappeared from sight completely.

“Yixing, come and get the laundry!” Minseok’s command sent Yixing out of his reverie and before he knew what he was doing, he was halfway across the lawn towards the back of the house.

No matter how much he fought, the command gripped him tight in its clutches and had him barrelling to the clothesline to take down the sheets that have been hung to dry. Behind him, Zitao bit his lips contemplatively before smiling and nodding in understanding. Chanyeol blinked at his brother’s devious look then promptly disappeared into the house, disturbed by whatever his brother had conjured up in his mind.

Yixing was exhausted by the end of the day, just like every other. His stepbrother had constantly been on his case, throwing random commands at him that he cannot resist. It only drove suspicion into his body and it plagued him through the passing hours. The fear of his curse being discovered sending a chill down his spine. “Dearest brother, you’re not resting are you? You need to help me reorganize my closet.” Zitao smirked from outside the door of Yixing’s room.

Yixing groaned and dragged his stiff body off the floor, compelled by the curse. It had been a long day for Yixing.

It was at the point where it had been nearly two months since Lord Cheng left for town when the news came. Yixing was out of bed in a second the moment he heard the voice, the one of his father’s favoured coachman. He raced down the stairs, feet skidding along the floor in haste, to where his stepbrothers were peeking blearily out of their rooms.

Minseok was at the door, face creased with an emotion Yixing had not seen since his mother’s passing. He turned to look at Yixing when he stumbled into the open landing, eyes focused solely on the coachman still in the entryway. Nobody uttered a word. The only sound being the rhythmic puff of Yixing’s breathlessness until the worry racked him too much.

“Did something happen to papa?” Yixing finally asked, breaking the silence, his voice quivering slightly. The tension still there, suffocating the warmth out of the room. His stepmother had arrived behind him but he ignored her presence, only having eyes for the messenger.

The stranger ducked his head, clutching a driver’s cap in his hands.

“I…Your father is dead. He took ill a few days after we arrived in the city and never recovered,” Yixing heard his stepmother suck in a breath but all he could feel was his world crashing down around him. “Papa’s…dead?” His voice came out tiny, a shaky whisper. Minseok curled a comforting arm around Yixing’s shoulder, pulling him closer. The messenger twisted his hat in his hands in distress. “Won’t you come…in for a drink?” Yixing struggled to find his voice, having been dealt such a devastating blow, but he remembered his manners although his voice quivered.

The man at the door shook his head kindly. “I shall bring his belongings tomorrow. He had left messages for you, Young master.”

Once he is gone, Yixing collapsed in a fit of grief. Falling to his knees with tears streaming down his face, it was only Minseok who pulled him close and held him as he cried. Yixing’s shoulders quaking violently from his grief. They didn’t notice the lady press her lips into a thin line after hearing the messenger call Yixing the master of the house. Nor did they notice her fake smile of sadness melting into a face of cruelness.

They buried him next to Lady Liling, under the tree sprung from the branch he had given Yixing. Yixing’s stepmother didn’t protest her husband being laid to rest there but she didn’t express a great inclination to it either. Minseok lent the tree a little magic to hurry it along, to bring around the spring for the leaves to grow and make life for Yixing to admire in all his sadness. For the only son of the Zhang house, his world had been tugged out from under his feet and he was reeling, spinning in a vortex of darkness that sucked all his positive energy straight from his chest. What little had been left after the loss of his mother had gone, nothing but a chasm for him to slip into when he was alone.

Lady Fan Lei allowed Yixing a week to grieve and mourn before asserting her position as lady of the house. She had ousted Yixing from a title he was unwilling to wield anyway. Yixing was unceremoniously thrown from his room and forced to take the attic, which was an old, dusty and incredibly tiny space. A few of his mouse friends, which he had gained the favour of by feeding them when Minseok would leave his dinner by his door in the previous days, peek out from their holes when he first stepped into the attic, clutching his bag. He forced a smile onto his face and crossed the room to pull down the window.

Light flooded into the damp, dark room, filling it with a radiance that had never been seen in a long time. It was only a fraction of the brightness that he had in the room which had now been given to one of his stepbrothers, but it was something. “It’s not so bad. I mean, I get a lot more privacy up here.” Yixing smiled down at the mice that had come out of their hidey holes to greet him, “Oh who am I kidding?!” Yixing dropped his bag as he sank to his knees, heart wrenching sobs tore through his chest as he remembered why he was up there. He pressed his face to his hands and cried, the mice gathering around him worriedly. All of his hope was seeping into the cold flooring beneath him.

\---------

Lady Fan Lei seemed to had made it her personal mission to make Yixing’s life hell after his father’s death. Without the Lord’s presence, she shed her seemingly innocent façade and became a merciless tyrant. A snake that changed it’s skin into something darker and venomous, had turned Yixing into a slave in his own home. Worse still, Zitao must have told her about his suspicions on Yixing’s curse because he suddenly found himself at her beck and call, doing the less favourable jobs in the house, compelled by that stupid curse that had ruled his life ever since he had been born. He was being maliciously manipulated by those his mother had warned him of.

He cried himself to sleep every night, thinking of his beautiful parents, missing his childhood in each second that passed since he’d grown from it. His home taken over by Lady Fan Lei as she tore down the tapestries that his mother lovingly placed on the walls and removed all the old china from their cabinets to sell.

New carpets were fitted, a green the shade of envy and evil, and that china so dearly loved was replaced by cold silver cutlery. The final straw came when Lady Fan Lei attempted to order Minseok to unlock the door to Lady Liling’s room, as she wished to occupy it herself. Yixing watched from a corner with dread beating in his chest when Minseok refused her wish. Lady Fan Lei erupted in a fit of lava as she found her command disobeyed.

Minseok glared defiantly up at the lady and Yixing swore that he saw the servant’s eyes turn an icy blue. “You cannot fire me lady. I have been in residence since before Yixing was born. I am bound to the house and its **true** occupants. As long as a Zhang lives here, I cannot be removed from the premises.” Upon seeing that she couldn’t get through Minseok, Lady Fan Lei turned her attention to Yixing, who was cowering down the hall. Her eyes spark with a sadistic satisfaction as she ordered him to open the door. Minseok could only watch in horror as Yixing whimpered, the pain enticing claws cut through him as he fought the command, he refused to give in and give his stepmother the dark gratification she vied for. He grit his teeth, jaw undulating under his skin, standing his ground. But, the pain was making him dizzy. Nausea swept over him and he stumbled, sweat beading at his forehead, ready to fall down to his chin, as he fought the curse. His vision swam with the effort and he dimly heard Chanyeol asking, “What’s wrong with him?”

He felt a hand clamp down tightly on his arms and lashed out, trying to fight off whoever it was that was holding him. He looked down and saw the blood red fingernails of his stepmother. The sharpened tips dug painfully into his flesh as he was dragged in front of the door, the world nothing but a blur to him now as everything spun on an off centred axis.

He fought like his mother had asked him to on her deathbed, with every fiber of his being but it proved too much for him to handle. He cursed at himself even as he reached for the key in Minseok’s hand, the servant only letting it go limply in defeat, as Yixing slid it into the lock and turned it.

The pain stopped instantly.

He would have collapsed to the ground in a feeble heap, if Chanyeol did not grab him by his shoulders. Tears tread pathways down his cheeks as he shrugged his stepbrother off.

He ran, desperate to escape the confines of the house and those who sought to control him. He darted to the paddocks where the horses were kept and leaped astride his own, one of his father’s gifts to him when he’d turned two.

Remedy had been a foal when he was given as a present and the pair had grown up together. Lord Cheng had been the one to choose the horse’s name, claiming that Lady Liling had used up her chance when she named their son. Yixing thought of that argument, one they had whenever the horse was mentioned, as he sat upon it, hair whipping around him as they gallop through the fields towards the forest. He remembered his mother’s fond smile and gentle teasing as his father swept them into his arms on those rare times he was home. He grips Remedy’s sides harder with his and he seemed to have understood. His strides lengthened and then they were flying through the trees.

They gallop through the forest, Yixing gripping as tightly as he could to Remedy’s mane with his head ducked down behind the horse’s ears. The wind prickled in his eyes, causing them to tear up but he didn’t care, he felt _free_.

Yixing was lost in thought when the call of a hunting horn jerked him back. He cried out in surprise when Remedy snorted while he reared up, nearly barreling into a massive buck running out of the trees.

“Woah!”

Yixing flung his weight even further forward, tightening his grip on Remedy’s mane. The stallion fell back onto four legs, snorting and panting heavily to recover from his start. Yixing patted his sweaty shoulder and tried to calm his thudding heart.

The buck peeked out from the thicket of trees cautiously at the horse and boy. Yixing heard the hoofbeats of the hunt draw closer and turned to the stag, his arms waving to warn it off.

“Get outta here!”

The buck rose up on its hind legs and spun around at the commotion, bounding back into the forest until it vanished from sight. Yixing wheeled Remedy around when he heard hoofbeats approaching rapidly. He kicked the horse into action and Remedy broke into a wild, barely controlled canter.

“Hey!” He heard someone yell from behind him but he ignores it, wanting Remedy to run off his anxiousness as well as his own.

The galloping became louder with every moment, getting closer and closer. He felt the presence of another horse and worries that Remedy may kick out, effectively throwing him off the unsaddled back and endanger both the horse and rider.

“Woah. Woah.” The voice echoed in his ear as a tall, handsome black horse pulled up alongside with Remedy. The rider was an even more handsome man with honey blonde hair and warm amber eyes, two features Yixing had always found enrapturing.

Remedy snorted and slowed, responding to Yixing when he deepened his seat on the horse’s back, a signal to slow down.

“Are you alright?” The man reached out to grasp at Remedy’s mane, bringing the horses alongside each other. Yixing pressed a leg into one of Remedy’s side, signaling for him to turn. The black horse follows them, circling slowly.

“I’m fine, but you nearly frightened the life out of him!” Yixing gripped Remedy’s mane in order to calm his agitation, the stallion’s eyes still pitched wide in fear. The man appeared very influential and he did not need to get in trouble with any Lords or Dukes at the moment

“Who?” The man looked confused.

“The buck! He could have fallen or broken a leg!” Yixing glared at Remedy’s mane, twining his fingers into the coarse hair to soothe himself.

“Oh. We were hunting, you know, hunting, chasing an animal-”

“That has done nothing to you! Just because it is done doesn’t mean it should be done! ” Yixing exploded, fingers gripped tightly at the lock of mane in his hand. So much so, his knuckles turn white.

The man looked taken aback by his outburst. Yixing bit his lip and tried to wheel Remedy around the other horse but the man blocked him. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” The man held out a hand in apology. “I’m Yifan. Who are you?”

Yixing glanced down at the strands of hair he still held in his hand and murmured so softly that Yifan can barely hear him.

“I’m no one. No one now.”

“Your highness!” Yifan turned his head and saw his advisor coming through the forest towards him.

“You mean Yifan,” He smiled forcefully at him. Yixing glanced up at him and dimples a little. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Yifan.”

“Yeah.” He can feel Yifan’s gaze lingering heavily on him as he turned Remedy.

He was sure that he would be punished terribly when he returned home.


	5. Chapter 4

“Where in the world have you been boy?!” Lady Fan Lei screamed through the house the moment Yixing stepped into the house, nearly causing Yixing’s ear drums to explode. Yixing kept his head bowed as the lady stormed around the foyer, ranting about his foolishness.

When she did not receive an immediate apology, Lady Fan Lei spun around and delivered a hard slap across Yixing’s face, sending him falling, hand pressed to his flaming cheek in shock. “Get up!” Lady Fan Lei yelled and Yixing struggled to his feet immediately, propelled by the curse. She smirked at the thought of the punishment she had conjured. “You will sleep tonight by the fireplace in the kitchen and sweep up all the cinders. If I see even a speck of soot on the floor, you will get exactly what you deserve.”

She flounced away and was joined by Zitao, giggling from where he had been hidden with Chanyeol. Chanyeol glanced at Yixing, wide eyes full of sympathy. He looked as if he wanted to say something but Yixing lowered his head and hurried away to the kitchens, eyes burning up with tears of humiliation.

Night fell all too quickly and Yixing was relegated to the fireplace with nothing but a bundle of straw and an old jacket. He prodded at the grey dust with the poker, stoking the flames up higher, but they tumbled quickly with too little tinder to burn.

The stone floor was icy and damp, the draft sweeping up through the cracks. Yixing shivered and moved closer to the fire, poking at it again. The embers diminished quickly and soon went out. Yixing poked them again and again, hoping to bring up a stray spark but nothing. He sighed, curling up against the straw bundle and hugging the jacket close around him to keep warm. The cold cut through to his bones like a knife and he tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. A tear slipped down his face and he wiped it away angrily, before stuffing his face into the straw bundle harshly, ashamed of being so easily controlled.

Maybe he deserved to be there after betraying his parents so.

He saw neither the dark figure of a tall young man laying a blanket over him nor the stout housekeeper relighting the fire for him.

Sunlight ran in streams through the kitchen windows and Yixing stirred himself awake. His bones ached from laying on a cold stone floor all night and he stretched before reaching for the broom standing in the corner of the fireplace. He swept up the ashes of the fire that had flown out of the grate and onto the floor before he stopped at a thought.

A white blanket was crumpled up on the floor where he had slept the night before, its snowy whiteness marred slightly by the soot from the fireplace.

He was startled by loud footsteps in the hallway and hurried to sweep away the ash. Chanyeol crashed into the kitchen, ginger hair flying crazily around his head. He scooped up the blanket and dashed off again, eyes open wide as he looked at Yixing.

Yixing stared after him in surprise.

Had Chanyeol really risked his mother’s wrath to bring him a blanket?

He filed that away into the back of his mind and resolved to put extra maple syrup on his pancakes to thank him.

_Maybe he wasn’t so bad._

\---------

Yifan parried an attack that came directly at him and lunged forward. His adviser ducked down and stepped forward, stabbing his sword at his chest.

_Pale skin._

_Dark eyes._

_Brows furrowed in anger._

_Dimple._

Yifan ended up with the tip of his adviser’s sword pressed against his throat, something that had not happened in a long time.

“You are distracted, Your Highness.” His advisor pulled his sword away, stuffing it into the nearby storage bin and gestured for Yifan to do the same.

Yifan sighed agitatedly and placed his practice sword neatly away. “I just can’t stop thinking about him.” He said, running a hand over his hair tiredly. His advisor side eyed him as they walked from the practice room. “The boy from the forest. He’s just…urgh. Stuck in my head all day.”

Yifan rubbed his temples forcefully and his advisor took his turn to draw out an exhale. “You cannot forget that you are a prince. And as a prince, you have your duties.” Yifan swore and his advisor hushed him with his next words. “Watch your language.”

“You sound like Father and, believe me, that is the last thing I need right now Joonmyun.”

Joonmyun glanced at the prince with sympathy that colouring his gaze. “Is he being too hard on you again?”

Yifan groaned and massaged the sides of his head again, “He wants to see me married before I am crowned.”

Joonmyun patted Yifan’s arm sympathetically. He had been the one to hear Yifan’s recent and past woes that his father had been inflicting upon him through the years.

“Speaking of your father, he asked to see you after your training.” Yifan groaned again but started off in the direction of his father’s chambers.

\---------

“You asked to see me Father?” Yifan stood at the foot of his father’s bed, nervously twisting his hands together.

The old king grimaced in pain as he sat up, Yifan automatically reaching to help him. “I have decided.” The king paused for an abnormally long time, his weakening body making Yifan and the rest of the servants around them fidget. “We shall have a ball, and all eligible maidens…”

“And men.” Yifan cut in quickly, the dark eyed boy from the forest flashing into his mind. He smiled ever so briefly at the short memory.

The king’s advisor glared at him but settles down when the king nodded, something clearly pitching off with the man. But the king’s next words drew Yifan’s attention back to him. “Whatever you wish my son. But remember, you are to marry someone of noble blood. That is your duty.”

Yifan winced.

_Why did his father and Joonmyun sound exactly the same_?

Yifan nodded and stood quickly. “I will arrange for the proclamation immediately.”


	6. Chapter 5

Yixing knelt on the floor, pain shooting up his back as he wiped the floor with a tattered rag. A soapy bucket of water stood nearby, occasionally stirring itself up. Yixing stifled a smile when he heard the squeals of satisfaction coming from the mice swimming in the suds. He’d slowly been growing ever more closer to the creatures, their companionship being all that he had for prolonged periods of the day.

“What are you smiling about?” Lady Fan Lei crossed the room, cat-like eyes slanted downwards. Yixing ducked his head immediately, scrubbing at the floor without a word to cover his slip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a mouse scrambling out of the bucket, heading straight for Lady Fan Lei’s poison green dress. He bit down hard on his lip to refrain from laughing just as the woman turned and the mouse scaled up the back of her dress, little claws scrambling towards her waist. He could see Chanyeol in the corner and nodded his head towards the mouse, calling his attention to it. Chanyeol looked carefully and a slow smile crept over his handsome face.

The mouse clawed up to the back of Lady Fan Lei’s neck and start to nibble on the end of her heavy necklace. Chanyeol tried to cover a laugh behind his hand while Yixing bit down on his lower lip hard, dipping the rag into the bucket gently so as not to disturb the rest of the mice in water.

“Mother! Mother! Have you heard?! The king’s messenger just arrived!” Just as Zitao came rushing into the room, the clasp on Lady Fan Lei’s necklace snapped and it fell from her neck to hit the floor at her feet.

Lady Fan Lei screamed and the mouse dashed off her shoulders, jumped down onto the floor in front of her, waving its whiskers mischievously. Its black eyes teasing her. Zitao let out an ear splitting shriek and leapt up the nearest chair, pointing at the mouse on the carpet in terror.

Lady Fan Lei screeched again and Chanyeol burst out in laughing.

“Catch it you idiot!” The woman yelled and Yixing obediently placed down his rag, going over to scoop the mouse up in his hands, hiding a smile by biting the gummy parts of his cheeks.

He took the mouse outside and set it down.

“Off you go and thank you.” He grinned and stroked its tiny head before returning inside.

The rest of the mice had already evacuated the room because Lady Fan Lei had Minseok poking into corners to look for any more mice while she listened to her son’s animated chatter about the king’s messengers. “The king has proclaimed a ball! Three nights, dancing the night away with the prince! It’s a masquerade ball. Oh Mother, I simply must have new clothes made for it.”

Zitao gushed, clutching the invitation tightly to his chest, Chanyeol just looked at his brother in exasperation. “Why do you even need something new? Surely there is something in that massive wardrobe of yours that is ballroom worthy. Yixing is the one who needs new clothes.”

Lady Fan Lei’s elaborately painted lips fell open in a unattractively fierce snarl. “Surely you are not suggesting that I would allow that servant boy to attend this ball! That is absolutely absurd Channie.”

Yixing’s heart sank like the rag he’d just placed into the bucket of soaped water. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pointed to a line on the invitation.

_All eligible young men and maidens in the country are required to be present._

“It is the king’s word and the king’s word is law, isn’t it Mother?”

Zitao scoffed and got up from his place. “I sincerely doubt you can make someone like him presentable for something like this.” Lady Fan Lei nodded in agreement. “I will not be wasting money and resources to buy an outfit him when he is not even going to be seen by the royal family.”

Chanyeol watched on open-mouthed as his mother strode off into her room, no doubt to send a telegram to the dressmaker and have her create new outfits for her and her two favoured sons.

Yixing picked up the bucket and smiled sadly at Chanyeol as he passed him to the kitchen. “We will get you ballroom ready. The ball is in three days, we will find something for you.” Chanyeol pushed Yixing up the stairs and into his room. He rummaged around in his wardrobe as Yixing stood in the doorway of Chanyeol’s room uncertainly. Chanyeol had taken his old room but had left it just the way Yixing had decorated it with the blue wallpaper and velvet green drapes. “Come in. There’s no need for you to stand in the doorway like a stranger.” Chanyeol tossed the sentence over his shoulder as he pulled clothes out of the wardrobe. He frowned at the first outfit he held it in his hand and threw it aside. “Too shiny.” He plucked out a white button up and a pair of black slacks. “Try this on.”

The command spurred Yixing into action immediately and he slipped behind the screen across the room and changed into the clothes Chanyeol handed him. The taller clapped his hands in delight when Yixing stepped out from behind the screen, self consciously hugging himself. The button up was so tight that it clung his every curve almost obscenely and he wondered where on earth Chanyeol had managed to find something so small when he was so tall. “You look amazing! We just need to get Minseok to shorten the trousers and find you some good shoes.”

Yixing gave him a rare, shy smile and feels the excitement build up within him.

He was going to the ball!

\---------

The night of the ball came all too quickly for Yixing as he spent his time gluing sequins to his stepbrother’s already blindingly bejeweled jacket. Once it was completed, he spent hours sewing feathers to Zitao’s mask and fixing Chanyeol’s old mask up for himself. The taller stepbrother actually managed to crack Minseok’s icy exterior and convince him to alter Chanyeol’s pants for Yixing.

Yixing spread yellow glue across the mask he was holding it; it was an old white mask that Chanyeol passed over to him and he repainted it blue to compliment his dark brown eyes. He pressed the feathers he managed to find against the glue delicately and held them as steady as he could.

The single candle he had been given by his stepmother flickered and went out, settling a blanket of dark over everything. He sighed while setting the mask down onto the old box he was using as a desk, keeping it out of sight of everybody but himself and the mice.

\---------

“Mother! I need new boots for the ball!” Zitao ran into the room where Yixing was polishing Chanyeol’s already shined dress shoes.

“What’s wrong with your old ones?” Chanyeol looked up from where he was writing inside a notebook to ask his brother, confused by the spoiled attitude his younger brother showed.

“Nothing. I just need new ones.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes until only the white could be seen and went back to his book. Yixing hid a smile and picked up his cloth from the floor before heading out of the room.

It was the evening before the ball and Yixing was kept busy with orders from his stepmother and brother with things like; “Come fix my dress!” and “Some sequins fell off, put them back on now!”

He had no time to even think about his own outfit which Chanyeol had assured him was ready. When Lady Fan Lei and Zitao are finally satisfied with their outfits, Yixing was so tired that he could barely make it up to the attic to change into his own outfit.

He slipped into the contrastingly simplistic clothes as quickly as he could, practically running down the stairs when he heard his family preparing to leave.

Lady Fan Lei froze in the doorway when she laid eyes upon her step son standing on the staircase, looking stunning even in a plain white button up and black trousers. Much more so than her own sons in their ornate designs, not that she would ever say that aloud. She forced a smile to her lips as she turned from the doorway and approached Yixing.

“Why, how wonderful you look Yixing. Wherever did you get something so nice from?” She gritted out from between clenched teeth, as she reached a hand to touch Yixing’s collar.

Yixing flushed a pretty pink. “Thank you, stepmother.” He bowed his head and allowed the lady to finger at the neckband of his shirt.

“It’s a terrible pity.” Lady Fan Lei’s lips curled up into a cruel smirk, even as she closed her fingers tightly around the cloth and _tears._

The horrific ripping sound startles the two men standing in the doorway and Chanyeol clenches his fists in anger. Yixing cried out in surprise when the fabric of his shirt was torn away and the skin beneath assaulted by the cool night air immediately. He stares at his stepmother, completely dazed.

“You can’t go to the ball looking like that can you Yixing.”

There was a teasing smile on Lady Fan Lei’s face as she released his ruined shirt and turned away. “Let’s go boys. Stay at home Yixing.” She threw the command carelessly and it struck like a knife into Yixing’s heart.

He barely managed to hold in his tears until the golden carriage rolled out of sight before rushing out of the house towards the white wood tree over his parents’ grave. The tears flowed freely as he collapsed upon the gravestones and wept out audibly, shoulders heaving up and down with emotion, torn shirt flying loosely in the night air.

He released all the pent up frustration, anger and hopelessness that he held in through the years that night, until there was nothing left for him but to sob quietly to the tree that he was sure held the souls of his parents.

Footsteps echoed on the granite stones that paved the way to Yixing, the boy looking up to see Minseok standing with a lantern in his hand. He gazed down sympathetically and Yixing shut his eyes, feeling his face go hot, and red, with humiliation.

“Get up. You’re going to the ball.” Yixing let out a long breath and huffed, still keeping his upper lids set down to the lower ones.

“I’m not allowed. The curse remember?” He opened his eyes to look up at the servant and, to his surprise, Minseok laughed and held out a hand for him to take.

“You seem to have forgotten that I am your fairy godfather.”

Yixing’s face dropped in complete shock.“You mean, you can reverse…”

“No.”

Yixing visibly deflated.

“I can reverse her command until midnight. By midnight, however, the curse will take effect and you must return.”

Yixing nodded excitedly before his face fell deeply again. He glanced down at his torn shirt and shook his head. “I cannot go like this.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Come.”

He said nothing more and just started taking swift steps towards the house, leaving Yixing with no choice but to follow behind.


	7. Chapter 6

"Tamp down your boots and don't get mud on the floor. I just cleaned it." Minseok instructed as Yixing shut the balcony door leading in from the outside.

He stiffened and exhaled as he scraped his boots on the worn rug, while Minseok turned to the kitchen cupboards and pulled open a locked drawer. He withdrew a slim wooden stick about half the length of his arm. Yixing looked upon amusedly as Minseok waved the wand around haphazardly, murmuring unintelligible words to himself.

He turned to Yixing and flicked his wrist smoothly. The wand sparked and Yixing jerked back in surprise. "Hold still. Or it won’t work." Minseok waved the wand again and showered Yixing in glittering embers; he pulled his face into a frowning concentration and Yixing gasped in surprise when the sparks increased in intensity. They tingled and tickled and he could not help his smile. "All done."

The embers glowed ever brighter and practically blinded Yixing. They blazed white once more and then vanished, causing them to both blink slowly as their pupils adjusted to the flashes.

Minseok dragged him to the mirror that Lady Fan Lei had demanded be installed on the landing on the first floor. Yixing gaped at the stranger standing in front of him. The boy in the mirror had blonde hair styled into a quiff and was wearing black slacks and a matching undershirt. But, the most stunning thing was the blue jacket that hung from his slim figure flatteringly, bringing out his hazel eyes. It glimmered faintly, as he watched, it appeared to give off its own light.

"It repels the enchantment but only until midnight so do not take it off," Minseok warned as he pressed something blue into Yixing's hand.

Still in a complete state of shock, Yixing turned the thing over in his palm; it was the mask he had spent so much time working on. Minseok had enhanced it with his magic and the feathers gleamed blue instead of white and the entirety of it was accented in gold.

"Come on, stop staring. You'll miss your ride." Minseok dragged Yixing out the front door, whistling sharply. A shining white horse cantering up to them, prancing and flicking its mane proudly.

Yixing could barely recognize his own horse under the influence of the magic, "Remedy?!"

The horse's coat gleamed like mother of pearl in the moonlight.

"A prince always needs an escort. Remedy at the ball will be a man. Go now but remember midnight."

Minseok tidied the fringes of Remedy's new regal saddle and helped Yixing up. Remedy pranced and whinnied as Yixing laced the reins through his hands, as if he was proud of his own new appearance.

"Thank you so much." He whispered, his grip coming to tighten on the leather as Remedy side steps and shifted beneath him.

Minseok's usually stern face softened and he patted Yixing's luxuriously clad leg gently. "You deserve this. Now go and enjoy yourself."

Yixing smiled and pressed his legs to Remedy's side to bring him about and head towards the end of the courtyard.

\---------

_The palace is beautiful._

Yixing thought as Remedy stepped into the courtyard, hooves clicking softly on the cobblestones. He dismounted, still staring at the palace unwaveringly. There’s an enchanting fairytale feel to the architecture; the main body of it was as white as snow and had detail swirling over in hues of blue and pink.

Remedy shook his mane almost arrogantly and morphed into a man with dark brown hair wearing a white suit with a very severe face. He looked commanding but it was softened by how delicately pale his skin was.

"Remedy?" Yixing stared in surprise.

"Call me Sehun tonight." The man reached out and set Yixing's hand into the crook of his arm to lead him indoors. "Let's go my lord."

Speechless, Yixing allowed himself to be led along to the giant oak doors of the palace. The guard standing outside stared as he opened the entrance wordlessly for them. Yixing could feel his gaze lingering even as they passed through. The ballroom had him stunned; lavishly decorated in glittering pastel shades for the occasion, flowers flowing from the walls and light spinning in warm reflections on every surface.

Remedy, or rather, Sehun., offered a hand to Yixing. "A dance my lord?"

Yixing flushed as he took it.

He had not danced in so long that he was rusty and constantly stood on Sehun's toes. Sehun didn’t mind for a moment but patiently guided him through the moves; his muscle memory slowly kicking in through the dance. His first with anybody other than his parents. As the last notes of the song drifted away, Yixing became aware of a gaze lingering on his back as Sehun twirled him through the last steps.

Whispers floated through the air as he stepped away from Sehun, his bashful nature suddenly taking over.

"He's gorgeous."

"Where do you think he's from?"

"The prince will love him, my god."

Yixing ducked his head just as a shadow fell over them both.

"My lord. May I introduce you to the crown prince?"

The young man, who had come to stand next to him offered him a hand, just as a giant of a man came to flank Yixing and he startled, his body reacting by grabbing onto Sehun's arm. The second man was so handsome that the sight of him took Yixing's breath away. His honey blonde hair styled into a quiff and a royal blue coat cladding his torso, which ended at the top of his hips to show off his long legs. The prince was a striking figure, possibly the most awe inspiring being Yixing had ever laid his eyes upon.

"May I steal your partner for the next dance?" The prince asked pleasantly, sending Sehun a quick smile simultaneously.

Sehun released Yixing's hand and bowed stiffly. He caught Yixing's eye and gestured towards the clock, a reminder of the constraint time would bring to the evening. Yixing nodded in understanding as he moved forward to take the Prince's hand.

The royal beamed down at him, a line of gum above the perfect teeth revealing itself, as he twirled him through the opening steps of the dance. He whispered when they got close enough,

"Relax. You're so tense."

Yixing does so, his body following the command unconsciously but it’s the first time in years that he hasn’t needed to fight the curse. Or maybe, it was his body responding to the regal male leading him around the dancefloor.

\---------

Yifan can hardly believe his eyes, the man he had been dreaming about is standing right here in front of him! Granted,nhe was wearing a mask and he may be making a mistake but thenman was so beautiful, he can hardly keep his eyes off him. The only person causing that reaction in the most recent of times was the man in the forest, the likelihood of them being the same person rising with each moment he was stunned.

The young man stumbled and Yifan wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. "Easy." He whispered, pulling the man flush with his chest.

The man blushed prettily and Yifan smiled in reaction to it, twirling him around in time with the music. "The name's Yifan."

He spoke in a breathy hush as the music faded away and the dance ended, with them pressed up against each other. Yixing stared up at him, the name ringing familiar in his head, and lowers his head shyly. "I'm Yixing.”

After a sound of contentment, Yixing lifts his head up and they smile at each other until commotion in their peripheral vision attracted their attention. Yixing gasps and nearly lifted his hand to shield his face until he remembered his mask as Zitao was standing directly in his line of sight, staring starry-eyed at the prince. Chanyeol was at his side rolling his eyes, a re-enactment of the scene Yixing say daily at home. "Your Highness, may I have the next dance?"

Zitao practically threw himself at the prince, flinging a dirty look at Yixing who was standing in the Prince's arms.

"Ah... It would be a pleasure, but I have already promised the entire night's dances to him."

Yifan smiled awkwardly and slid an arm possessively around Yixing's waist. Zitao bared his teeth in a grimacing smile as he backed away, his brother forever at his side.


	8. Chapter 7

True to his word, the prince stays by Yixing’s side, dancing with only him the entire night. He turns down any requests by anyone else, claiming Yixing for himself and denying anybody else from taking the smaller male from his grasp.

The whispers grow louder and more ludicrous as the night progresses, going from “He must be from another realm” to the more bitter “He must have bewitched the prince.”

Yixing keeps his head bowed and the prince seems to have overheard some of the rumours as after the third dance as he proposes for them to take a walk in the gardens, away from all the gossiping and prying eyes.

\---------

Yifan brushes a finger over Yixing’s jaw once they had completed a silent lap of the first garden, turning his name over and over in his mind. “Yixing.” He whispers, testing the weight of it on his tongue, the boy called for lifting his head to smile shyly at the prince.

He spared a glance at the clock tower in the distance and is startled to find that it is nearly midnight. Slowly, he slid his hand out of the prince’s grasp in spite of the resistance Yifan placed in his grip. “You should return to the ball, Your Highness. The people will miss you.”

Yifan moved for his hand again, shaking his head. “I’d much rather be out here with you.”

He pulled Yixing flush against his chest, making the boy blush at the proximity, as he had done when they danced. Yixing leaned against the Prince's shoulder and sighed happily. There was no part of him that had felt that light in months, maybe even years, it was as though the world had slipped off his shoulders for that one night.

It was everything he dreamed of.

They stood like that, eyes riveted on the stars twinkling in the sky but never moving apart. Their breaths were meeting, their warmth was shared and the garden was quiet. A sanctuary for the night.

Far off in the distance, the clock chimed.

_One_

Yixing gasped and pulled away suddenly, even as the prince’s reach sought after him. "What time is it?!"

"Midnight,” Yifan answered, looking confused by the question.

"I'm really sorry. I have to go!" Yixing turned on his heel and fled, his heart thundering a mile a minute in his chest. He sprinted through the ballroom, fully aware of the Prince's cries for him to stop. The people dancing and socialising moved like the tide, forcing him back.

_Two_

Yixing was in a state of sheer panic as he pushed his way through the resistant bodies ahead of him. He could feel the glamour of Minseok’s magic slipping away, his fairytale façade breaking down, already and he had only been a few beats over time.

He barged past a tall man who turned to look at him with large, scrutinising eyes. "Yixing?!" It was Chanyeol. Yixing fought to pass him by without a second glance, fear of being discovered fueling him onwards to the gradually nearing exit. "He's heading to the west doors.” Chanyeol yelled, his deep baritone attracting everyone's attention.

The guards that the prince had called to his aid turned immediately in the opposite direction, the ruse working on them. Once again, Yixing was thankful for his kinder stepbrother. Only the prince stood at the center of the ballroom, panting. His golden hair unfurling and falling into his eyes as his chest heaved, a devastatingly handsome sight.

"He went the other way." Chanyeol said, pointing in the opposite direction of Yixing's path. Chanyeol was sure the prince would listen but his eyes still searched the crowd as if searching for a jewel in the desert.

The prince barely glanced at him as he waded past him roughly, barreling out of the doors on the east that Yixing had taken.

Said boy sprinted down the stairs, stumbling in his haste to leave as the clock began to strike another time over. In the courtyard, Remedy reared, whinnying for his master to hurry as time thundered on.

_Three_

"Wait!"

Yixing made the mistake of turning back at the sound of Yifan’s voice as his mask slipped with the violent motion of his neck twisting, something else falling to the floor but he didn’t spare it a thought, he had bigger problems. For a moment, his face is visible. There was a split second, a heartbeat, where his disguise was uncovered completely.

Yifan's eyes widened in recognition.

Yixing whipped his head around to the front, cursing his mistake audibly as he sprinted down the outdoor staircase, the mask that had concealed his face was pulled back up with a frantic push of his hands.

He scrambled onto Remedy's back just as the prince reached the bottom of the steps, barely ten metres away and he was advancing on the smaller male fast. The horse reared as Yifan came within reaching distance, causing the prince to duck away, yelling out profanities and shielding his head from the stray hooves. The stallion galloped away, Yixing clinging to his mane, hoofbeats echoing loudly on the cobblestones as he made his untimely escape. Excitement that he’d felt on his arrival was replaced with a frightening pain that was travelling under his skin.

Yifan stared after the white horse, despair written all over his face. By the time the guards had realized that they’d been misinformed and backtracked, all they found was the prince sitting dejectedly by the fountain, staring at a silver chain in his hands.

As Remedy dashed through the forest, Yixing could feel the curse taking effect again. Pain filtered through his every cavity, causing him to tighten his grip on Remedy's mane.

"Hurry." He murmured, pressing his face into his horse's mane, black spots danced in front of his eyes and he struggled to remain conscious, the torment so overwhelming that he felt as though he’d slip away any moment.

Remedy seemed to sense his master's growing pain and snorted, lengthening his stride and going as fast as his sinewed body would take him. By the time they arrived at the house, Yixing was barely holding on. Minseok helped him down from the horse, worry written all over his face. Yixing collapsed into his arms, whimpering in pain as Minseok helped him into the house. Remedy trotted away tiredly, the fancy equipment appeared to have melted off him as the magic disappeared.

The pain faded away along with the ballroom clothes that Yixing covered him, which left him in the tattered shirt that he had been wearing nearly 3 hours before. He laid his head down on the kitchen table as Minseok set a mug of warm milk with a cinnamon stick stuck in it on the table.

"Did you have fun?" He asked softly, stroking his fingers through Yixing's soft curly hair in a way that Yixing had yearned for over the years.

"Yeah." Yixing mumbled as he raised his head to pick up the milk Minseok had prepared for him. He sat upright to take the thick, sweet drink, eyes glittering with faint happiness. "I met someone." Minseok raised his eyebrows but nodded for him to continue as he petted his hair. "He was so handsome. And so charming. I think I could fall in love." Yixing quirked his lip up, his cheeks pressed his eyes upwards to create moon shaped curves, "We were watching the stars. Then I had to go." His voice grew softer, sadder, as he let his gaze slip back down to the milk in his mug.

"Well there are still two more nights." Minseok reasoned, his voice more gentle than it had ever been in the 17 years that Yixing had known him.

"But he's a prince." Yixing mumbled, the tips of his fingers tracing a pattern on the wooden table absentmindedly, a fallen look of dejection on his face.

"And you're a lord. You are still of noble blood Young Master." Minseok petted Yixing's hair one last time before he stood to collect Yixing's mug, which had been completely drained of liquid. “Never forget that. Now it's time for bed. Go before your stepmother returns."

Yixing rose from his chair with him and wound his arms around him in a rare show of affection. He pressed a kiss against the elder's cheek and mumbled into his ear, “Thank you Minseok. For everything."

"No problem. Now off you go little star. It's bed time." Minseok smiled wider than the younger had ever seen and pushed Yixing away playfully.

Yixing didn’t sleep that night, only lying in bed with thoughts of blonde hair and amber eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Minseok had just finished clearing up any evidence of Yixing's midnight rendezvous when he heard the clatter of coach wheels on the flagstones in the courtyard. He glanced up just as the doors flew open, Lady Fan Lei stormed in, closely followed by her two sons. She thrust her coat towards the servant who was midbow. "You're home early milady."

"The prince called off the rest of night. His lover ran away. Apparently, none of my sons are good enough despite being far more beautiful than the disgusting stranger who bewitched him."

"Bewitched, milady?" Minseok asked mildly as he reached over for Chanyeol's coat only to be waved away, the taller clearly wanting to deal with it himself.

"Yes, he prince wouldn't leave his side for the entire night. No one knew who he was but people speculate that he might be at least part fae." Zitao chattered in annoyance as he brandished his jacket over to Minseok's outstretched arm.

"What did he look like?" Minseok inquired, genuinely curious by that point.

"Platinum blonde hair with an electric blue jacket." Chanyeol answered, as his brother could not stand to dignify a servant with a meaningful response. He gave Minseok a hard knowing stare and Minseok realized with a jolt that Yixing had been the one whom the prince had begun to fall head over heels for.

"I'm sure he must have been very beautiful to have captured the prince's heart in one night." Minseok commented as nonchalantly as he could while his insides were reeling.

_Yixing? The object of the crown Prince's affections? Wow that boy sure aimed high._ Minseok mused to himself internally as he poured the lady's glass of red wine, which was customary for that time of night. He was only thinking of how the boy had gushed over the prince in the previous hour.

**\---------**

The next morning, Yixing was up early and in a great mood as he danced around the kitchen with his broom, sweeping up dirt from the kitchen floor. Chanyeol shot him a smile as he entered the room, settling at the table. The taller decided to tease Yixing a little, “Well somebody’s in a good mood.” Yixing stopped with a jarring fright and glanced over at him with surprise masking his face before he went back to his work, not feeling too threatened by the other’s presence. “How did you manage to get past Mother’s command?” Chanyeol whispered as Minseok served up a plate of waffles. The boy immediately pouring his usual diabetes worthy amount of maple syrup on them.

Yixing froze and glanced towards Minseok, who was wearing a similar expression, the servant shrugged and gestured to the maple syrup. “Do you still need that Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol shook his head while gesturing to the container, allowing Minseok to take the bottle. “Is it true that you’re a fairy Minseok?”

The bottle slipped and crashed onto the floor, golden liquid spilling out all over the stone beneath their feet. Yixing gasped and dropped onto his knees, hands reaching for the largest piece of glass immediately to help clean it up. Minseok looked stunned for a moment before he was reaching for Yixing’s hand, attempting to stop him from touching the glass.

“Ow!” Yixing cried out and Chanyeol was on his knees next to him, holding his hand tightly.

“You’re an idiot! Who touches glass like that?” He physically dragged Yixing to his feet and hauled him over to the kitchen sink to wash his wound.

"Yixing!" A shrill scream echoed through the house and the boy in question sighed.

"Coming!"

He tugged his hand out of Chanyeol's grasp and hurriedly wrapped it with the gauze that Minseok had set out for him. "Yixing!"

"I'm coming." He snatched the tray with the lady's breakfast laid out on it and hurried out of the kitchen.

Yixing timidly knocked on the closed door and pushed the door open. The room was dark. He nimbly sidestepped the pile of clothes laying on the floor. It was piled so high that he could barely see and walked towards the bed.

"You're late." Lady Fan Lei glared at him coldly.

"My apologies, Stepmother." Yixing bowed his head and set the tray down upon the duvet.

"Go and open the curtains and pick the laundry off the floor."

Yixing complied quietly.

As he was picking the clothes off the floor, Lady Fan Lei spoke up. "It's a terrible pity that you couldn't attend the ball last night." His ears perk up but he kept his face down and focused on the floor. "There was a boy there. So beautiful that everyone thought he had to be part fae." Lady Fan Lei watched Yixing's expression closely as she uttered each word. Yixing kept silent and waited for her to continue. "The crown prince would dance with no one else. He stayed by the stranger's side all night and even called off the rest of the night when he ran off."

Yixing kept his face neutral as he scooped up the dirty clothes from the floor. "I will take my leave now." He bowed and started towards the door.

"But do you know what he found lying on the cobblestones of the courtyard where his beloved had left him?” Lady Fan Lei smirked when she saw Yixing freeze, he didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling about what she was going to say next. The three words that filled the air a second later made sweat bead on his forehead. “A silver locket."

She knew it. Somehow Yixing had managed to break free of the curse and disobeyed her for the first time in his life to attend the ball.

Yixing slipped out of the room. His heart crashed wildly in his chest, vibrating against his ribs, as a set of storm angered waves would on rocks.

_She knew._

His face was deathly pale as he walked towards the kitchen, having completely forgotten about Zitao's breakfast until the shrill scream jolted him. " _Yixing_!"

"I’m coming!" Hurriedly, he dropped the laundry into the basket in the kitchen and snatched the other tray off the table.

"What's the matter with you today weirdo? You're all jumpy." Zitao sniped as Yixing entered his room. Yixing said nothing as he set the tray down and Zitao lunged for it greedily. He drew open the curtains and let the sunlight stream in, but nothing could brighten him just yet. "Pity about your shirt." Zitao mumbled through a full mouthful of pancakes.

Yixing turned to him, face unreadable and proceeded to pick up the clothes that Zitao had left lying on the floor the night before. Zitao watched him curiously, still stuffing his mouth with the pancakes. It was then that Zitao realized that his stepbrother bore a slight resemblance to the man from the night before. The who had captured the Prince's heart.

‘ _No. That's not possible. He can’t disobey orders.’_

Zitao mused to himself as he mopped up the rest of the maple syrup on his plate with the remaining pieces of his breakfast.

-

Yixing stared at the mirror once again and was speechless at what he saw. Minseok had worked wonders yet again, as he was dressed in a white undershirt with a cream blazer that hugged his body tightly. The white brought out his dark brown eyes and Minseok had left his hair its usual hazel brown, a softer outfit than the night before. The simple mask had been transformed, also into white and decorated with feathers that look like they came from a tawny owl and glittering white rhinestones.

“Where’s your locket?” Minseok gasped after inspecting the young man’s new appearance, surprised to see that the silver locket, given to Yixing as a child was not hanging in its usual place around his neck.

“I lost it.” Yixing kept his eyes down as he fingered the feather sewn to the edge of the decorative visor.

“You lost it?! Where?” Minseok was shocked because the locket was so precious to Yixing that he was never seen without it.

“At the ball.” Minseok sighed and gestured for Yixing to follow him towards the foyer.

“Well maybe you could ask around.” He said as he helped Yixing up into Remedy’s saddle which had been turned white and lined with fringes of glittering crystal to match.

Yixing nodded and thanked Minseok when he adjusted the stirrups for him. “Watch the time, alright? You don’t want to be caught out.”


	10. Chapter 9

Lady Fan Lei turned around just as the oak doors of the ballroom swing open to reveal a stunning young man dressed completely in white. The man’s face was almost fully covered by the white guise he was wearing but she was almost positive that the man was her stepson. She was proven right when the dance ended and the Crown Prince released Zitao immediately after catching sight of the new arrival, making a beeline for the new comer.

“Excuse me, Lady.” A smooth, almost sickly voice called out to her and she twisted around, ready to reject the suitor. The man who stood at her elbow was not attractive in the least in his old fashioned red coat nearly smothered with ruffled and lace. “You seem very interested in that boy. Perhaps you could inform me of his family background?”

_Ah, he must be the king’s advisor._ She thought, as she took in his uniform-like dress.

Lady Fan Lei smiled flirtatiously, she knew how to make herself be more appealing to those in high places. “And what would be in it for me my lord?” She fluttered the fan in her hand and gazed at the man under her fake lashes.

“I can guarantee the marriage of one of your sons to the crown prince and arrange for the other to be married to a well off lord. You yourself would gain the title of duchess.” The advisor gave her a reptilian smile and Lady Fan Lei shivered, only subtly but she did shirk away a little.

“And you are so sure that you can secure all that just for the background of a boy?”

“Yes.” The advisor holds out his hand.

“Perhaps a dance was in order my lady so that we do not look out of place.” Swallowing her disgust, Lady Fan Lei took the wrinkled hand and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist. “The prince was sure to propose to him when the three balls end.” The advisor whispered into Lady Fan Lei’s ear as they dance. She recoiled slightly, repulsed by his warm breath in her ear. “I need to ensure that the prince marries someone I can trust.” The advisor smirked sinisterly.

“The boy was cursed with obedience. He will do as you wish after the night ends. There was forbidden magic clouding him tonight, repelling the curse.” Lady Fan Lei murmured, relaxing slightly when the advisor twirled her away from his suffocating presence.

“That suits me very well indeed.” The advisor smiled, for behind his false loyalties to the king, a dangerous plot to seize the throne from the young prince had been formulated and could be put into motion immediately..

**\---------**

“My father is dying.” Yifan murmured as the two of them settled on a garden bench away from the crowded ballroom. Yixing’s heart clenched in sympathy, having already gone through the pain of losing both parents.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, rubbing the Prince’s shoulder gently, hoping his genuine feeling would be felt through the slight touch.

“He wishes to see me married before I am crowned.” Yifan continued, his voice slowed as if he was unsure of what was going to unfold next. His amber eyes flickered to Yixing’s.

The younger male swallowed, mouth suddenly dry from the way the prince was looking at him. Yifan moved closer, crowding into Yixing’s personal space. He brought a hand up to cup Yixing’s jaw and the smaller man’s breathing hitched at how gentle it was. His lashes fluttered and fell shut as the Prince pressed his lips against his, their noses brushing against each other slightly. Their lips weren’t moving at any fast pace but the pressure building between their mouths made it all the more passionate. There were small nips of teeth, Yifan’s being purposeful but Yixing’s all accidental but their tongues always flicked over the abused area to soothe it. Yixing’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest, so loud and hard that he was sure that the Prince could hear it. The clock bell chimed, signaling the dreaded time and Yixing pulled away first, panting from the intensity of the kiss.

“What is it?” Yifan asked as he reached his hand out.

Yixing stared at him with wide eyes. “I, uh, I have to go!” He spun around, chest still heaving with emotion. Yifan had anticipated this, after the dramatic display the night before, and immediately curled a hand around his waist, holding him close to his body. “Let me go!” Yixing cried out, fists beating feebly at the prince’s chest.

Yifan held tight even as the man in his arms struggled to get away, wondering how he’d changed so quickly. He refused to let this man get away from him now, not when he was sure that his emotions would grow invested in Yixing. Nevertheless, Yixing cried out in desperation, pleading even as his strength waned until he was left sobbing weakly into the prince’s arms. His whole body was burning and it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

The clock chimed again and Yixing panicked because he could feel the magic fading and the pain of the curse took his breath away. Yifan stared in wonder and shock as the sparkling white clothes Yixing was clothed in faded away, leaving him in a thin tank top and black jeans. A complete 180° switch from what he had looked like before.

Yixing convulsed and let out a moan of pain in the prince’s arms, straining against his hold. He writhed desperately, the pain clouding his senses. His head spun, his ears rang, his vision blurred and his hair was standing on end. He collapsed completely against the Yifan and trembled violently, the pain nearly too much for him to bear.

“Home.” He croaked out when Yifan looked at him in concern, the tall man bewildered into his own panic at the scene in front of him.

“What?” Yifan cradled the man in his arms even as he went into a fit of hurt again again, a tormented scream tearing from his throat.

“I… Home.” Yixing moaned in agony and nausea swept through him, sure that he was going to be sick.

He curled up in the prince’s arms and dry heaved, his head spinning and every fibre of him hurting. He vaguely heard Remedy’s scream but everything was too much with himself to care.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong with you?!” Yifan pleaded worriedly, completely alarmed at Yixing’s condition.

Yixing moaned again, in too much pain to speak properly. Yifan’s face loomed over him, concern written all over it.

He kind of liked that it was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

**\---------**

Yixing stirred awake groggily, eyes flitting around the room he was lying in. He sat bolt upright when he remembered the events that had happened the night before, only to find that his wrists were wrapped in fibrous rope.

_The Prince._

He panicked, fear slowly trickling through him. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice when the door was pushed open and a sinister looking man stepped in. "Ah, you're awake."

Yixing startled, turning his head to look at the stranger. "Who...who are you?" He murmured, cowering back into the pillows as the man came closer to the bed.

"That doesn't matter, does it? What matters is that my rank is higher than yours and you will obey my orders unconditionally." Fear tingled at the base of Yixing's spine, a warning that this man was not to be trusted. He swallowed and kept his eyes low. "It amazes me, that you are the only one in so many suitors that had managed to capture the prince's heart." The man sat on the edge of the bed and patted Yixing's leg gently. "Well done."

"W-what do you want from me?" Yixing stammered, fist closing tightly around the white satin sheets that felt unbelievably luxurious under his fingers.

"You see, sweetheart. The prince is not suited for the throne. He is too young and inexperienced. He is naive and easily persuaded. My own son is better suited to sit on the throne."

Realization dawned upon Yixing when he figured out what the man wanted him to do.

"No. I would never! It is treason!" Yixing cried out and tried to get off the bed and away from this horrible person but his wrists were bound tightly to the bed, holding him captive.

"You will because you don't have a choice." The man smiled menacingly.

"Tonight you will wear the suit we have provided for you. There is a dagger concealed within it. You will kill the crown prince with the dagger and speak no word of this to anyone." The man spoke slowly and purposefully, making sure to ingrain every word into Yixing's brain.

Yixing cried out in protest when the curse took ahold. The man leaned over and untied the ropes binding him. "You will not leave the palace grounds until you have completed what I have instructed of you." With those words, the man slinked off, satisfied.

Joonmyun jerked away from the door and hurried down the hall, his heart in his mouth.

_How could his father do this?_

He set his jaw as he walked into the Prince's room.

To show any indication that he knew of his father's plan would endanger the young man, his prince was so smitten with and he would not let any harm come to the boy, not if he could help it.

**\---------**

Yixing curled up on the bed in the unfamiliar room, weeping softly. The curse would compel him to obey the command that the man had given no matter what he did.

‘ _You must fight with every fibre of your being_.’

His mother's words echoed in the back of his mind and he stiffened, tears stopping in their tracks.

‘ _I will, mother_ ,’ He thought as he sat upright. First he had to try tell someone about the command.

He left the room, determined to hunt down the prince. He hurried down unfamiliar hallways, occasionally peeking into rooms to locate the prince. He was so engrossed in searching that he didn’t see the young man rounding the corner the same time he did.

"Ow!" He cried out when he slams face first into a hard surface, a body much taller than his own.

"Are yo-- _Yixing_!" It was Chanyeol. Yixing could have cried with relief. He grabbed the sleeve of Chanyeol's shirt and dragged him into a secluded corner. "What on earth…?"

"I have to tell you something." Yixing looked up at his stepbrother desperately.

"Uh huh?" Chanyeol appeared to be confused, he had never seen Yixing look so desperate.

"It's about the prince. I... I've ... Ugh." Yixing keeled over, nausea striking him suddenly, quickly followed by pain. He fought against the urge to throw up and tried to get the words out. "Someone..." His knees buckle and he clenched at Chanyeol’s arm for support.

"What?" Chanyeol looked even more confused.

"The prince. He's..." Yixing whimpered and slipped onto his knees.

Chanyeol hauled his step brother to his feet. "I'm going to get Minseok."

"Minseok! He's here?" Yixing's heart jumped to his mouth.

It was forbidden for any magical being to even live so close to the palace. Any who dared to actually enter the palace and was discovered would face the death penalty. On the other hand, Minseok being here meant that he may have hope. Hope flickers to life in his chest and he allowed Chanyeol to half drag, half carry him to where Minseok was.


	11. Chapter 10

"Minseok!" Yixing flung himself into the housekeeper's arms, nearly crying with joy.

"What happened?" Minseok pulled the young man close to him and stroked his hair tenderly.

"I... He wouldn't let me go. And it hurt." Yixing mumbled into Minseok's shirt. “I didn’t want to leave but staying hurt so much.”

"He was trying to tell me something when I found him." Chanyeol butted in, looking incredibly worried,concern for his stepbrother etched into his posture.

"Yeah?" Minseok looked at the young man standing by the door.

"He wouldn't finish his sentence. It seemed like he couldn’t." Chanyeol shut the door behind him and slumped onto a chair by the bed.

Yixing buried his head in Minseok's chest, fear replacing the hope in his heart. "There was someone. He forbid to me say anything about what he told me to do." He glanced up at Minseok, face covered in a burdened expression. "I don't know how he found out about the curse."

Minseok smoothed Yixing's hair gently, trying to soothe him. "Try to tell us anything. Try to find a loophole in the curse." Yixing scrunches up his nose. "He commanded that I do something tonight. Something dangerous." Yixing looked up at Minseok pathetically, struggling to find words around the big issue.

"Who is in danger?" Minseok rubbed Yixing's shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Try."

"The... Ow!" Yixing curls into himself whimpering when the nausea hit.

Minseok raised his eyebrows, the gears in his mind turning quickly. "The prince?" He asked in a soft request for information, patting Yixing's head just as gently.

Yixing tried to nod but it hurt so badly that he kept his head level.

"Okay. So whatever that you've been ordered to do concerned the prince. And it will happen tonight at the ball?" Minseok pressed, determined to test the boundaries of Baekhyun's terrible ' _gift_ '. Yixing tried to nod again but only ended up whimpering and clutching his head. "You have done well." Minseok stroked Yixing's hair gently.

"If it will happen at the ball, wouldn't the simplest thing to do be to lock him up so that he can’t attend?" Chanyeol’s question breaking the doleful silence.

Minseok looked doubtfully at the door. "We shall try."

**\---------**

Yixing watched the clock anxiously as it clicked into the seventh position. The ball was about to begin and he had been secured tightly to the bedpost with heavy chains and the door had been locked. Surely it would be enough for him to resist the command. Yixing closed his eyes and prayed hard that their plan would work. Minseok had informed him that he could not reverse the curse when there was such a strong intent behind the man's words. He curled his hands into fists and hoped that the prince would not be too devastated not to find him there. The clock tower outside the window chimed once and Yixing's body seized up as he strained against the metal. His blood already beginning to boil up. Agony flowed like molten lava through his body as he writhed against the chains binding him. He thrashed wildly, the gag in his mouth muffling the screams of pain as he tried his hardest to resist.

The chains cut deep into the thin skin around his wrists as he shook violently. The clock ticked by all too slowly. Yixing gasped and struggled, sobbing in pain. He could see the clock with eyes glazed with tears, the seconds passed by like hours and he was certain he would die or go insane from the pain before the hour was up. The sudden click of the lock startled him and he turned to stare at the door in horror as it swung open. His worst fear was that it would be Yifan.

However, it was the man who had visited him that morning and Yixing realised that his ‘worst’ fear was nothing compared to the devil who stood in front of him. The man chuckled at his horrified expression and untied him despite his protests, despite the fact that Yixing tried to stay tied in.

Yixing was wrestled into a stunning blue button down shirt that clung to his body tightly like a second skin and a pair of black jeans that look as if they has been painted on. A blue suit jacket was forced onto him and his wrists are hurriedly bandaged before he was forced out the door, the man whispering in his ear. "Do not remove the jacket. Your weapon is inside."

Yixing stumbled into the ballroom and everyone turned to look, he didn’t look right in any sense of the word.

Nevertheless, Yifan stared, mouth falling open in a less than attractive way. Yixing looked stunning even if he didn’t look well. Beside him, Joonmyun pursed his lips in concern.

Yifan strode through the crowd purposefully, eyes never leaving the man who had stolen his heart. Joonmyun hurried close behind him and offered his arm to a random young man standing nearby, so as not to seem suspicious. Yifan led Yixing through the dance, gaze riveted onto the smaller male with a mix of adoration and wonderment. Yixing tried to avoid his eyes, fearful of the terrible deed he had to do by midnight.

"What's wrong?" Yifan quizzed seriously as he finally took them away from the crowd into the rose garden his mother loved when she was alive.

Yixing kept glancing back towards the ballroom desperately hoping to pick out Chanyeol or maybe even Minseok. His heart rose to his throat when he saw no sign of them, only to sink when he realised that he’d have to fight this on his own.

Joonmyun released the man he held in his arms and turned away with a hurried apology to search for the prince. The man he had danced with was so abnormally tall that he saw right over the heads of people mingling in the ballroom, so he could have maybe noticed something, "I'm sorry but have you seen the prince?" Joonmyun turns back to his partner only to see his eyes widen and he was off, running through the crowd towards the gardens.

Joonmyun followed after the man, sure that he had seen where the Prince had gone. They arrived at the entrance of the rose garden just as the prince slid the door closed. "Follow me." Joonmyun gestured to the man and he pushed back a brick in the nearby wall revealing a doorway covered by shrubs and rose bushes.

They crouched there, eyes on the couple standing in the center of the garden. Unknown to them, Joonmyun's father, the king's advisor was also hidden nearby, ready for damage control; to be the saviour of the day.

Yifan pressed Yixing close to him, not sensing anything wrong as his own nerves were getting the better of him. He pressed his lips against Yixing's gently and Yixing kissed back, one hand sliding slowly into his jacket which was pressed between the two of them. Sewn into the lining of the jacket was a sheath and a dagger resided there. Just as the man had said. Yixing withdrew his hand quickly, leaving the dagger untouched when Yifan pulled away and dropped to one knee, pulling out a small velvet box which opened to reveal a simple silver ring. It was nothing that somebody would expect from a royal but it was beautiful to Yixing, it fit Yifan too.

"Yixing. I know we've only known each other for two nights but I am completely sure that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Yixing set his jaw, itching to tell him no, to tell him about what he was about to do but he kept silent, tears filling his eyes.

_Why me?_ He gritted his teeth as Yifan continued. The prince deserved somebody even slightly more normal. Or extraordinary. Not a defect.

"Will you marry me?"

Yixing bit his lip so hard that he was afraid to draw blood, he wished he could squeal in happiness but his body was battling itself. He wanted to be happy, that’s all he wished for. "Of course." He let out and Yifan's face lit up. He rose to his feet and slipped the ring onto Yixing's hand. In a fit of happiness, he pressed his lips upon Yixing's, pulling him close.

Yixing trembled in his arms as they kiss, his hand sliding into the lining of his jacket and pulling out the silver edged dagger. He lifted the dagger behind the Prince's back and Joonmyun covered his mouth in disbelief. Chanyeol clamped a hand around Joonmyun's arm, fear rippling through him. The nausea swept through him, agony following closely behind. He quivered in the Prince's grip.

‘ _Fight with every fiber of your being Yixing._ ’

His mother's words trickle into his mind and he fought like she told him to, so many years ago on her deathbed. With a cry of triumph, the dagger clattered onto the ground, the prince untouched.

"Seize him!" The guards spring from their hiding place and Yifan's eyes widened. The soldiers grabbed Yixing's arms and twist them behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Yifan tried to tug the guards off Yixing even as they wrap chains around his arms.

"If Your Highness would look behind himself, you will see the weapon. He tried to kill you." The advisor stepped forward, a cruel smile etched on his face. Yifan stared at the silver dagger lying on the ground behind him and then looked at Yixing, who had been restrained tightly.

"No." He shook his head even as the guards started to drag Yixing away, the man surprisingly silent. But, not in thought, more that he was shocked into disbelief. "I don't believe you." He whispered, staring forlornly at the dagger lying on the grass.

"Your Highness." Joonmyun stepped out from his hiding place and reached out a hand to touch the prince.

Yifan flinched away. "Just leave me alone, I need some time to think and figure everything out."

He mumbled, scooping the dagger up and walking out of the garden.

"What's going to happen to that man?" Joonmyun asked.

His father smiled at him and a prickle ran down his spine, "He will face the death penalty of course. It is treason to attempt to assassinate the prince."


	12. Chapter 11

Yixing was dragged roughly into the dungeons without a chance to see Minseok or his stepbrother. The guards shackled his wrists together and bolted the iron doors of the cell. He slumped quietly into the corner of the dank room and stared at the silver ring on his finger. He wondered how much the prince must hate him now, with the guards not giving him a chance to explain. Nobody ever gave him the chance to explain. It had quite possibly been his only chance of having happiness but it was stolen away from him because of the stupid curse. He was too tired, too wrung out, to even cry and instead laid his head against the cold stone wall, resigned to his fate.

**\---------**

Yifan turned the knife over and over in his hands, barely even seeing it through his tears. How could he have fallen so blindly for someone who had been tasked to kill him? Someone whose smile was more beautiful than a sky full of stars. The worse part was that he would forgive him a million times over if he came and begged for it. Yifan turned the knife again in his hand and in his haste, the knife slipped and sliced cleanly into his palm.

"Damnit!" The pain jerked him out of his misery and he swore loudly, staring at the crimson blood flowing out of the wound.

"Your Highness." Joonmyun appeared at his side, a white handkerchief held in his hands.

Yifan took the handkerchief and pressed it hard against the wound. His eyes didn’t leave the blood stained cloth as he whispered, "How is he?"

Joonmyun looked surprised.

"I haven't been to see him, Your Highness."

Yifan stared down at the hilt of the knife in his hands. A monogram stood out to him, he traced the raised emblem on the handle. It was a ' _K_ ', which made something click in his head. He rose to his feet quickly. "I want to see him, I need to see him."

**\---------**

"Your Highness, you're not allowed, no one is allowed..." The man guarding the entry to the cells called out as he watched Yifan approach.

"I am the Prince and I wish to see him."

Yixing wearily lifted his head when he heard the commotion outside his cell. To his utter surprise, he saw the prince standing at the door of the dungeon with his advisor at his side. He glanced at the silver ring on his finger and figured that the prince must be there for it. It was the only plausible reason he could think of. When the guard finally decided that it was not worth his fight, he stepped aside to allow the prince entrance. Yixing sat up slightly, eyes drifting over the prince’s appearance. He looked terrible with his eyes red and swollen and his hair all mussed up, as if his hands had run through it a hundred times.

_Had he been crying?_ Yixing wondered idly to himself, ignoring the stab of pain at the thought because _he_ caused that. Him and his greatest weakness. The prince crouched in front of his cell, pained eyes searching his.

"Tell me you didn't want to do it. Tell me that you’ll love me." Yifan whispered, staring at the one he was sure was the love of his life.

Yixing stared back at him. "I didn't. Someone wanted me to."

He froze, _Did that just come out of my mouth?_

He sat up, more alert than ever. "There was a man. This morning. He came to my room and told me that I had to put on this suit and that there was a knife inside. He wanted me to kill you." He gushed, feeling freer than he ever felt.

"Why couldn't you say no?" Yifan frowned, settling down on the dirty prison floor, Joonmyun at his side after following the royal through the palace.

"I... I was cursed when I was a child. With obedience. I had to obey him, I couldn’t stop it aft first. But, it's broken now. I broke it." At those words, a proud smile spread over his face.

He was free. For a few moments at least.

"He's telling the truth milord." Joonmyun spoke up from his place beside Yifan. They both stare at him in surprise. "I was there outside the door listening in. The man he's talking about is my father." He looked ashamed and embarrassed.

Yifan pulled the knife out of his pocket and showed it to him. "That explains the 'K'."

Joonmyun stared at the knife and smiled slowly. "We can testify against him."

Yixing had his face pressed against the bars of the cell, watching them both. "How did you know it wasn't me?" He queried curiously. Yifan only grinned and pulled a locket out from under his shirt. Yixing just stared. "You have my locket!"

"I was planning to return it tonight." He turned the locket in his hands. "You see, there's a ' _Z'_ engraved on this and the pictures inside are of, what I am assuming to be, your parents. I forgot about it until I saw the monogram on the knife." Yifan rested a finger against Yixing's cheek and pet him gently through the metal, making the imprisoned man lean into the small affectionate action. "We have to go but I will send your brother down to see you. I will get you out, don't worry." He rose to his feet and slid the knife into his jacket. "I'll need your locket for a little longer but I promise I will return it." He smiled and Yixing smiled back, both enamored by the other.

**\---------**

"You must be careful. If I know my father, because his first attempt failed, I'm sure he will try again." Joonmyun warned as he walked the prince back to the ballroom.

Yifan nodded and smiled gratefully at his advisor. "I know this must be hard for you."

"I never expected my father to go this far." Joonmyun hanged his head.

Yifan wrapped an arm around his advisor and laughed, "I have never doubted you Joonmyun and after this is over, I don't think I ever will."

"Behave yourself. You still have the ball to attend to." Joonmyun smiled and gently pried the prince off him, rolling his eyes at Yifan’s actions.


	13. Chapter 12

"Yixing!" The one called for looked up from admiring the ring in his hand, the ring from the prince, to watch as Chanyeol hurtled towards his cell.

"Yeol?" He rose to his feet and the taller male skidded to a stop in front of the bars.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol frowned in concern for his stepbrother, eyes raking over Yixing's body to check for injuries.

"Where's Minseok?" Yixing questions without answering the other man, twisting the ring on his finger nervously.

"He's at the ball with the prince. Keeping an eye on him."

**\---------**

Yifan nodded and smiled as the guests around him swarm towards him, hoping to get a chance to dance with him. He picked up his pace, hoping that he would be able to escape to see his father before anyone knew he was missing but with all eyes on him, it would be difficult.

Joonmyun kept close to him, hand curled loosely around the dagger strapped to his hip. He was searching the crowd for his father nervously, having no idea what the older man was capable of.

Yifan managed to slip away when a waiter dropped a plate across the room. He dashed up the stairs and broke into a full sprint towards his father's room once the floor levelled out. The king's chambers are always heavily guarded but the guards allow him in with a nod.

"Father, we have a situation..." He froze at what he saw, the King’s advisor crouched at the side of his father's bed. His eyes glinted with something dark and Yifan was full of dread within a second.

"Dad? Father!" Yifan moved to the side of the bed and touched the sick king’s face. To his relief, he is still breathing, chest rising up and down with each breath. He flicked his eyes open a little when he heard his son speak.

"He is fine, Your Highness." The advisor smiled thinly at him, Yifan fought not to recoil at the thought that this man wanted him dead and tried to suppress the feeling of hatred that he had used Yixing’s vulnerability against him.

He nodded stiffly and settled at his father's bedside. The old king awakened slowly, more of his irises coming into view, and Yifan took his hand in his own. "Dad."

"Yifan." The King gazed up at his son fondly. "Did you meet anyone at the balls? You know I wish to see you married before I pass." Yifan nodded, Yixing's face filling his mind. "Is he of noble blood?" Yifan nodded but the advisor chipped in.

"No, he is nothing but a servant boy of a rich lady."

The king only took one look at Yifan and the protest died before it even reached his tongue. His son looked radiant. As if he was a star that had been eclipsed by the moon for too long. "He is so enchantingly beautiful." Yifan said. “Just thinking about him makes me happy."

The advisor gave him a sharp look but said nothing, not that Yifan cared anyway,

"If he makes you happy son, then go for it." The king murmured, stroking Yifan's hand gently. Yifan blinked in surprise but he knew a good thing when he heard one.

Unlike some.

"But milord! He is a prince!" The advisor protested, narrowing his eyes.

"He is also my son and I want him to be happy." Yifan did not miss the poisonous look the advisor shot him but kept it in mind to tell Joonmyun later, it may help them in their case.

**\---------**

Joonmyun startled from his position outside the door when it opened and his father stepped out.

"Father." He murmured and inclined his head.

"The execution will proceed tomorrow. Hurry it along will you?" Joonmyun's eyes widened.

"Have you gotten the King's permission? This is a big thing father." Joonmyun kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. “Treason is something only a royal can rule over.”

"The King's condition is not getting any better. I will have to sign in his stead. Just make sure the prince is busy, I wouldn’t want to expose him to such a thing, afterall."

Joonmyun nodded, his mind spinning. He had half a reason to argue that Yifan would never allow it, but he had never gone against his father before and it would surely strike suspicion if he did it seemingly unannounced. He twisted the handle of his dagger in his hands nervously as he watched as his father walked away. He still couldn’t believe that the man who raised him could have tried such a thing.

**\---------**

The next morning, Yixing was rudely awakened by the guards slamming open the door of his cell. "Get up." He was hauled up roughly and his arms bound behind his back. The guards wrestled him out of the dungeon and into a large hall. The king's advisor sat directly at the front of the hall, flanked by guards.

Yixing felt a prickle of fear at the base of his spine and looked around desperately for any sign of the prince. He fought against the guards holding him as they force him into submission on his knees. The advisor smirked at him with an evil glint before he unrolled a piece of parchment in his hands. "By the decree of the King, you have committed treason against the royal family by attempting to take the life of the crowned prince. You will face the death penalty for your treachery and it will proceed today, at sundown."

Yixing jerked and thrashed against the guards, screaming out and trying to rise up to his feet. "You, you insidious human being! You made me do it. Let me go. This wasn’t my fault!"

Standing outside the door, Yifan nodded to his own advisor and Joonmyun opened the door obediently. Yifan strode into the room, his tall figure commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "What is going on here?" His voice directed at Joonmyun’s father, the younger Kim wandered into the room behind him, looking sombre. The elder advisor looked surprised to see him as he had asked his son to keep the prince busy while he went through with the proclamation.

Yixing cried out in pain when one of the guards kicked him back down onto his knees, drawing the Prince's attention to him. The Prince's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in anger.

“If you do not unhand him, you will be the ones getting beheaded." The guards hurriedly removed their grip from Yixing, who slumped onto the red carpet, wincing at the burn the friction left.

Yifan turned to the advisor and held a hand out for the parchment in his hands, a demand for the decree to be given to him. "I did not authorize this execution. Neither did the king. And, I am almost certain of this, that when my father is ill, all proceedings are supposed to be passed through me. Perhaps I missed the memo in that law amendment?"

Eyes glowing with hatred, the advisor handed the parchment over to the Prince who promptly tears the paper into shreds. "Unchain him. I want him in my chambers. I need to speak with him. Alone." He walked out without a backward glance.

Joonmyun gave Yixing a reassuring smile as he rushed out after the Prince.


	14. Chapter 13

Yixing was ushered into a chamber at the end of a really long hallway, away from the noise of the palace. The guard nodded at him as he slips inside, heart hammering in his chest when he sees the prince seated on a four poster bed, alone.

"Your Highness?" He stammered, standing awkwardly by the door.

Yifan looks up and smiled at him reassuringly, he patted the space on the duvet next to him, "Sit."

Yixing settled nervously onto the mattress, the prince shifting closer and Yixing could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. He was that close. He gasped when the prince tipped his head up and pressed their lips together. Yifan cupped his face in his long fingers and deepened the kiss. It was fast and hard, enough to make it feel as though Yixing's heart was going to jump right out of his chest. Even more so when he felt a tongue poke at his lips.

Yixing panted heavily against the Prince's lips as they pulled away about a minute later, the prince resting his forehead on Yixing's, their hot breaths mingling.

"That was just in case you changed your mind about marrying me." The prince grinned cheekily as he wrapped an arm around Yixing's waist and pulled him until his head is nestled in the crook of the Prince's neck.

"I..." Yixing stared up at him, eyes blown wide and still panting, body curled around the prince instinctively.

"Before we have a wedding, we need to eradicate the advisor. I cannot order his capture without proof. But, Joonmyun came up with a plan." Yifan explained, even whilst he looked fondly down at the young man pressed against him. "We plan to stage a perfect scenario for the advisor to strike. And we will have guards that are only loyal to me step in before any damage is done."

Yixing felt the colour drain from his face. "But that's too dangerous! What if they don't get there in time?" 

Yifan strokes his hair gently. "I'll be careful. Though, in the meantime, you need to stay out of sight. I don't know what he will do to you if he finds you."

**\---------**

Yixing wandered the hallways of the palace aimlessly, hoping to find Minseok or Chanyeol. He turned a corner and slams straight into something solid, the second time he’d done it while travelling through those winding corridors.

"I am so sorry!" He gasps, fear crossing his face as he looked up. The man curled a hand around his arm and roughly dragged him up from the floor where he had fallen.

It was the king's advisor.

Yixing's blood ran cold where the man clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him into a nearby room before bolting the door. The man leered over him and Yixing recoiled, he wanted to be no closer to the creator of his most recent miseries.

"I don't know how you failed your last task but you will try again. You will sleep with the prince tonight in his chambers. I will hide a dagger beneath the pillow and you will stab him in the heart. No word of this shall pass your lips to anyone." The advisor paused, hand clenched so tight around Yixing's arm that he swore the circulation was getting cut off. "If you fail, I will not hesitate to murder your brother. Just to ensure that you will not fail, I will be in the room that night, in the Prince's private bathroom." Yixing's eyes widened and he nodded frantically, fear for his brother's life taking over him. The advisor smiled, a terrible sight especially when it was directed at Yixing’s torment, and released his arm. "Glad that we understand each other then. Do your job well and your brother will not be harmed."

He turned on his heel and unbolted the door, leaving as quickly as he could. Yixing peeked out of the door after him, to ensure that he had disappeared before sprinting out of the room in search of the prince.

**\---------**

He found the prince in his private study with his advisor close to him, their heads bent over a plan of some sort.

"Your Highness! I must..." The sentence died on his lips when both men looked up to stare at him. Yifan smiled at him and abandoned the papers, his hand waved in a gesture for him to move closer.

"What is it?" He questioned, while his hand tugged Yixing down onto his lap, which made the younger blush a ridiculous shade of red. Yixing explained his encounter with the advisor and the colour drained from Joonmyun's face with each word spoken. "Change of plans then. I will assign guards outside your room and inform Chanyeol to stay away and out of sight."

Joonmyun's lips were set in a grim line as he stepped away from the table, his eyes drowning in shame, "I will take my leave, Your Highness."

Yifan nodded, worry lines having etched themselves onto his face. Yixing danced his fingers up Yifan’s body and smoothed the Prince's forehead with them.

"We'll be okay, right?" He whispered tentatively.

Yifan pressed a tender kiss to Yixing's forehead. "I really do hope so."

**\---------**

Everything went according to plan. Yixing slid into the Prince's bed that night. While it felt natural and right to do so, he was plagued with worry.

_What if the curse came back and he really did kill Yifan?_

_What would happen when the advisor realised that he wouldn’t harm the prince?_

_How would the man react?_

Yifan gave him a reassuring smile as he wrapped his arms around Yixing loosely, which would not make it too hard for Yixing to reach the dagger under the pillow. He settled into the bed and the couple made small talk for a few minutes before Yifan deepened his breathing, making it seem as if he was asleep.

Yixing slipped out of the Prince's arms carefully while he slid his hand underneath the pillow. In the corner of his eye, he saw the advisor, clothed in black, slipping out of the bathroom. He acted as if it pained him to draw the dagger from its sheath and leaned over the prince. He held the dagger right over the Prince's heart was and ground his teeth together, just so that the advisor would see his ' _struggle_ '.

The advisor drew a line with his finger across his throat and his beady eyes glared menacingly at the innocent young man. A clear indication of what he wanted done and how it should be carried out. Yixing pressed his lips against the Prince's and touched the cold tip against his lover's throat ever so slightly before pulling away. Yifan's eyes fluttered as the advisor hissed in anger. He stormed over to the bed, reaching into his coat to pull out his own silver dagger.

Yixing's eyes widened and he jerked away, the sudden movement startling the prince to flinch. Yifan raised his hands just in time to catch the advisor hovering above him, knifepoint at his chest with barely an inch to spare.

"Guards!" Yifan yelled as he tightened his hold over the advisor, even as the man struggled, his black eyes glaring at Yixing.

Joonmyun shoved open the door and guards pour in from around him, armed to the teeth with weapons of all kinds. Just in case. The advisor snarled and fought, the knife still pointed at Yifan's chest. It wasn’t difficult to work out the situation for all those who witnessed it. Yixing sat at the side, while he watched with his heart in his mouth.

"Father, put down the knife." Joonmyun murmurs quietly, both ashamed and embarrassed that his father could carry through with such a thing.

"You traitor." The advisor does not turn to his son, shoving the prince down onto his back.

Joonmyun moved forward to catch his father by the shoulders but the advisor spun around, one knee pressed firmly against the Prince's chest, knife in hand. He was facing his son and everybody watched the next minute evolve in slow motion

"Joonmyun, move!" Yixing cried out but the knife moves forward anyway, stabbing into Joonmyun's gut without anything to stop it.

Joonmyun jerked, eyes wide in surprise. The advisor turned back to the prince, eyes aglow with hatred. He raised the knife and the guards surged forward to stop him but Yixing is there first, the knife digging into the skin of his shoulder as he lunges forward, shoving the man off the prince.

The guards surrounded the advisor, they stripped him of his weapon and cuffed his hands behind his back. Yixing buried his face into the crook of Yifan's neck as he sat up. "Are you okay?" He whispers against Yifan's jaw.

Yifan nodded, still in shock. He pressed a hand against Yixing's shoulder, feeling the warm liquid beneath his touch, "You're bleeding."

Joonmyun struggled to sit up as the door burst open a second time, only to reveal Chanyeol stood in the doorway with a frantic expression on his face.

He ran straight to Joonmyun's side and lifted him up a little to drive the blood away from the wound, which allowed everybody to see his bleeding stomach. Yifan pulled away from Yixing and crouched on the floor next to his best friend.

"We need to get a physician." He calls, alarmed at the amount of blood Joonmyun was losing. Joonmyun flaps his arm weakly as Chanyeol picks him up completely from the floor. "Put him on my bed and run for a physician."

Chanyeol settled Joonmyun on the bed and disappeared out the door, his long legs carrying him quickly. Yifan hurried to his bathroom, Yixing tagging along behind as he picked up a towel and drenched it in warm water. Yifan worries over his best friend’s laceration as he keeps a hand pressed to his stomach to slow the blood flow. Joonmyun was still conscious but in shock. Especially as Yifan fiddles around him, tucking in blankets and trying to prop him up.

Yixing plopped onto the bed next to Joonmyun and caressed his hair, not even mindful of his own injury. Yifan settled down next to the prince’s advisor when the physician arrived and buried his head into Joonmyun's shoulder sleepily.

The three of them fall asleep like that, one on either side as the physician stitched them up.


	15. Epilogue

"You may now kiss the groom." Yifan grinned down at Yixing as he pressed their lips together, once the officiator had finished his speech.

Yixing melting against him, as always, not even letting go once they separated their mouths. Yixing cuddled as close as he could to his new husband and the corner of his lips quirked up at the wink Chanyeol sent his way.

There was a glowing feeling inside his chest as the newlyweds caught sight of Yifan’s father. The king wasn’t strong enough to be out of bed for long but he would be damned if he missed his only son’s wedding.

_Thank you, Mother._ He thinks as Yifan led him back down the aisle towards the carriage that would take them straight to the farmhouse that Yixing had lived in all his life. One that was now rightfully under his own possession. However, he shared the property deeds with Chanyeol, giving his stepbrother a home for life.

That farmhouse had marked Yixing's beginning with the curse and it would mark the end. He thought he felt it most when he was carried over the threshold with the soon-to-be king’s kisses covering his face. But, his life was always moving upwards.

Things were only really complete when Yifan dropped Yixing’s locket on his bare chest as they laid beside each other in bed, something that renewed Yixing’s tired body into wanting to celebrate his wedding once again.


End file.
